A Lasat On Kashyyyk
by lasatgirl60
Summary: This story takes place after the events of "Rex's Camping Trip". Zeb has decided to stay on Kashyyyk and become Orlaruk's lifemate. In order to do that, he must undergo several rituals in order to become part of the Wookiee society. All the Wookiee characters except a few are made up ones of my own doing.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story that takes off after the last chapter of "Rex's Camping Trip". In the last chapter, when Kanan and Hera took Orla the Wookiee home to Kashyyyk, Zeb decided to stay with her. This deals with Zeb learning to live amongst the Wookiees and taking a female Wookiee (Orla) as a lifemate. I know it's different, but I hope readers enjoy it.

"A LASAT ON KASHYYYK"

Chapter 1 "A New Life"

When the GHOST crew boarded the ship, Zeb stood, his body shaking with silent sobs and he felt Orla put a comforting arm around his waist. He took his good hand and waved as the ship took off. When the GHOST vanished into the upper atmosphere, Zeb buried his face in Orla's shoulder to wail loudly...

Today, was the start of his new life on Kashyyyk...

Orla held Zeb close until his crying eased off. She knew he was a bit traumatized at the parting of his family...possibly for a long time.

"Come, Garazeb," she said taking him by the hand, "You need rest."

Chaka and Rukalo watched their daughter show great affection for the Lasat male. At first they were against the two becoming close and wanting to join as lifemates, but getting to know Zeb better, they realized that they were wrong. Orla was old enough to choose a mate.

The female Wookiee , her arm around Zeb's waist, lead him to a part of the main Wookiee villlage that was her home. She took him inside and over to an area where four hammock beds were. She helped him into one of the lower ones, and crawled in next to him.

"Orla, no," he whispered.

"Quiet now. I am comforting you. Just rest," she said softly and wrapped her arms around him. Zeb closed his eyes feeling comfortable in her embrace. Soon soft snores came from the Lasat. His pointed ears twitched as he slept making Orla smile.

"Sleep, beloved," Orla crooned, "For you have a visit with the elders later."

A few hours later, Orla lead Zeb to a part of the Wookiee's main village. In an alcove that was a natural part of the biggest wroshyr tree that Zeb had ever seen, sat six Wookiees of advanced age and size. Zeb swallowed hard and grasped onto Orla's hand with his good one. The obvious leader, the largest Wookiee stood up to address Zeb.

"Garazeb Orrelios," the translator around the Wookiee's neck said. It was a voice both powerful and intimidating, "You have chosen to live on Kashyyyk with us and take Orlaruk as your lifemate."

"Y...Yes...sir," Zeb stammered out and bowed to the elder.

"Since you have made the decision to live amongst us, you will have to learn our ways and customs. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes."

"Come forward, young one," the old Wookiee said gesturing with a huge hand.

Orla smiled at Zeb and let go of his hand, giving him a push forward seeing him hesitate.

The old Wookiee named D'Mari stood up putting his hands on Zeb's shoulders. The Lasat looked up at the hairy biped who was nearly two feet taller than him.

"Garazeb Orrelios, since you are choosing to live as a Wookiee, you will have to go through two rites of passage to prove your worthiness in taking Orlaruk as a lifemate. If you succeed, you will be welcomed into our society as one of us and you will have to let go of your former life as a Lasat. Are you willing to do this?"

Zeb nodded his head, bottom lip quivering.

"W...What do I have to do?"

"The first thing you will do is visit our healers to help with your arm injury. After that, you will be taken to the Wookiee shaman K'Pek to be purified at the sacred pool."

"Purified?" Zeb asked feeling that the word implyed something awful would happen. He stood up taller willing to accept anything he had to do in order for Orla to become his lifemate.

Orla came up next to him seeing the worry in the big green eyes.

"The purification ceremony is normal for a potential Wookiee mate. Since you are Lasat, makes the ceremony even more important."

"Will it hurt?" Zeb asked and the Wookiee elders all laughed making him frown.

"No...beloved," Orla said putting an arm around his waist, "With the help of my nurturing ones, you will be lead into the pool and K'Pek will perform a ceremonial washing of your body from head to toe. This signifies the washing away of your old life. This pool had healing properties and you won't have any pain. I think you will enjoy it. After this is done, you will let go of your life as a Lasat and will adopt our ways. Part of that will be the loss of your Honor Guard uniform."

"What?!" Zeb said realizing what she meant, "I have to lose all of it?"

"All of it."

"Uh...Orla, I don't have a shaggy fur coat like you or the other Wookiees. My fur doesn't cover certain parts of my...uh...anatomy. I'll be naked!"

"Oh don't worry," Orla said patting his blushing face, "We have taken that into consideration and will make sure your modesty will be intact. I wouldn't mind seeing you naked."

"Orla...please. This is embarrassing enough!"

She gave him a kiss on the lips making him feel better.

The elders enjoyed the rapport between the youngsters and couldn't surpress their chuckles.

"Garazeb," D'Mari said getting his laughing under control, "You must see the healer first."

Zeb nodded and followed Orla to another village section that housed a healing area. Swallowing hard, Zeb followed Orla into the hollowed area of the tree. Candles lit up the area where beds were built into the walls. A female Wookiee a little older than Orla's mother, gestured Zeb to come over and sit on the side of a wooden bed. She uttered a few grunts and growls.

"She needs you to lay down," Orla translated.

Zeb nodded and layed down. He looked up at the elder Wookiee and gulped. She growled again and brought up a basin of something that made Zeb's slitted nostril nose wrinkle with disgust.

"Karabast!" he muttered, "That smells awful!"

"It is wroshyr wood sap," Orla said, "It has deep healing properties. She will rub it on your left arm over the arm injury." It had been injured in a fall and repaired surgically recently.

Zeb nodded and tried not to gag at the repulsive smell. Orla stood by her face in an amused smile. The older Wookiee rubbed the foul-smelling concoction over his purple-furred arm, concentrating on the healing incision. Zeb sucked in his breath as he felt the sap sting a bit. He bit his lip and was relieved that the stinging didn't last long. The wroshyr tree sap was left on for about thirty minutes, then the Wookiee healer took a soft cloth dampened with water and wiped Zeb's arm clean. She put the brace back on and barked at Orla.

"You will need this treatment once a day for a few weeks," Orla said helping Zeb to his feet, "Then you may be able to lose the arm brace for good."

"Feels better," Zeb said flexing his fingers, "The hand doesn't hurt as much."

Orla's answer came in a nuzzle of his face with hers. That was a feeling that pleased him and he felt his ears tingle with pleasure. A horn sounded interrupting their affectionate touch.

"It is time for the purification ceremony," she said taking him by the hand. Zeb swallowed hard and moved closer to her. Part of him was afraid of what he was about to experience.

Chaka and Rukalo met them outside the healing area. The older Wookiees barked at Orla, gesturing her over to where two catamarans sat waiting for them to get onto. Orla's parents got on one and Orla helped Zeb onto the other one. Zeb put his arms around Orla's waist and leaned his head against her back. Soon the two catamarans began to move off away from the village and deep into the forest where the sacred pool resides. The closer they got to the sacred pool, the more nervous Zeb became.

A pleasant aroma hit Zeb's nostrils as they entered the area of the sacred pool. It was nestled in a thick growth of wroshyr trees, a stream of sunlight peeking through the thick green branches. The pool was the brightest shade of blue that Zeb had ever seen. He inhaled and smelled a pleasant scent of what appeared to him as Lasani roses. That brought back alot of memories bringing tears to his eyes. A thin veil of steam wisped up from the bluish water making the scent stronger. Zeb felt like he was losing himself in the pleasant and almost seductive aroma. It was intoxicating!

Chaka and Rukalo walked over to help Zeb off the catamaran that he shared with Orla.

"What happens now?" Zeb asked of Orla, his deep voice quiet. The sacred pool and surrounding area reminded the Lasat of a cathedral and demanded respect.

"We await the arrival of K'Pek the Wookiee shaman," Orla said, "After she arrives the ceremony will begin. My parents will help you with the removal of your clothing and armor. Then they will lead you into the sacred pool."

Zeb's eyes widened.

A sound made him turn and he beheld probably the oldest Wookiee he had ever seen arrive on a litter carried by two Wookiee warriors. The litter was sat down and the ancient Wookiee closed her eyes then opened them. The eyes were a pale blue that almost made her look blind but she wasn't. She had a translator around her white-furred neck.

"Where is the Wookiee cub needing purification?" she asked in a voice that possessed strength as well as compassion.

Orla took Zeb by the hand and lead him to stand in front of the old Wookiee.

"This is Garazeb Orrelios," Orla said and her voice sounded a bit nervous. K'Pek might not allow the joining of her and Zeb.

K'Pek's pale eyes widened.

"A Lasat?!" she exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes," Orla answered, "I have chosen Garazeb to be my lifemate, and he has come to you for the purification ceremony so that we can be joined."

"Orlaruk, daughter of Chaka and Rukalo, he is a Lasat and you are a Wookiee. In the long history of our people, there has never been a joining of a Wookiee to a Lasat."

"I love Garazeb," Orla said as she stood taller, "It is my right as a Wookiee female to choose who I want for my lifemate, and I choose Garazeb. In the tradition of our people, I have brought Garazeb to be purified in the sacred pool."

K'Pek closed her eyes as she thought deep of this unique situation. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at Orla.

"I will allow this. I can see how much you love this Lasat male."

She turned to Zeb and motioned him forward and to kneel in front of her.

"Garazeb Orrelios, since you are a Lasat, you may not know all of our customs and beliefs. Are you willing to give up your life as a Lasat and embrace the Wookiee way of life? The decision is yours."

"Yes," he said his voice a little shaky.

"Garazeb, since your nurturing ones are not here, Chaka and Rukalo will step in to fill the role. They will get you ready for the immersion into the sacred waters."

"What do I do?"

"Come closer, young one," K'Pek said and placed a hand on Zeb's head. She nodded to Chaka and Rukalo forward.

"Orla's nurturing ones will help you prepare for the immersion and since you are a Lasat your clothing and armor will be removed."

Hearing that made Zeb shudder.

"I'm going to be..."

"Naked," Orla said a smile crossing her face at the thought of seeing her intended's purple-striped fur in all it's glory.

Zeb swallowed hard and he jumped back at feeling Chaka beginning to remove his chest and back armor. Orla stood watching until K'Pek growled at her to leave the area. It was forbidden for the Wookiee female to see her lifemate fully without his arms and leg bands. In Zeb's case with the shorter fur, Orla would see everything that makes him a male Lasat and more.

Feeling more embarrassed, Zeb watched as Rukalo loosened the fastenings on his Honor Guard uniform and soon it fell to the ground leaving him totally naked except for the arm, leg, and knee guards. He closed his eyes, his face turning a deep shade of red. When the last of the uniform came off he tried to cover up his nakedness with his hands and arms held in front of him. There wasn't anything he could do about his bare back side. He felt a cool breeze that made him shiver.

K'Pek, with the help of her attendents, got off the litter and waded out into the pool of water. She gestured with her hands for Chaka and Rukalo to bring Zeb to the side of the pool. The rosy smell grew stronger and Zeb closed his eyes to the intoxicating scent.

"Bring the young one into the water," K"pek said and Zeb was lead into the water and he sighed feeling the relaxing warm waters soak into his fur. K'Pek began to utter words in ancient Shyriiwook and had Chaka and Rukalo stand in front of the old Wookiee shaman.

Zeb kept his eyes closed and felt K'Pek place a hand on his head his legs growing weak and he fell to his knees the water up to his chest. He opened his eyes back up to see K'Pek scooping up water in her hand to drizzle over his head and ears. The sensation of the water trickling over his fur, made Zeb almost swoon. K'Pek nodded to Chaka and Rukalo and they lowered Zeb back so his head was immersed in the water. The Lasat wasn't frightened of having his head dunked and he took in the pleasant scent more. The Shyriiwook utterings continued and Zeb felt more and more intoxicated from the pool's scent. The feelings began to become a bit erotic and his body responded to that. Chaka and Rukalo weren't alarmed at what he was experiencing. It was normal during the purification ceremony that the male Wookiee would have feelings of arousal from the water and pool's scents.

K'Pek placed her hands on both sides of Zeb's face and brought her head close to his so their foreheads were touching. Zeb shuddered at the closeness all erotic feelings gone. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him but the strength he felt in her hands was alarming. K'Pek uttered one more growl and helped Zeb to his feet, his legs a bit shaky. She gave the Lasat a kiss on the forehead.

"Garazeb Orrelios, former child of Lasan, you are now purified and a part of the Wookiee culture. I know you are a bit shaky, so Chaka and Rukalo will help you out of the pool and to redress you in the way of a Wookiee warrior. You may keep your Lasat bo-rifle and your chest and back armor, nothing else."

Zeb opened his eyes, still drunk from the effects of the sacred pool. He stumbled and almost fell being caught by Chaka. They lead him over to a bed of wroshyr branches where he layed down to rest after the purification. Rukalo with help from Chaka, got the Lasat redressed in his chest and back armor. A belt of Rancor hide was placed around his waist a lioncloth garment attached to it to cover the parts of the Lasat's anatomy that on a Wookiee were normally covered. Zeb began to fall into a deep sleep which was a normal reaction after the ceremony. It was exhausting to the recipient.

Orla was allowed back and her eyes widened at the sight of her soon to be lifemate. She took in the slightly damp purple fur on his head, the darker purple stripes a more vibrant shade. She watched as his armor-covered chest rose and fell with the breaths of slumber. Her gaze traveled down to his torso that was uncovered and saw the muscles beneath the purple-striped fur. Her breath quickened as her eyes moved down to his bare hips and muscular legs. She closed her eyes imagining what he looked like under the lioncloth. She would have to wait for the night of their mating ceremony which she hoped was soon.

She sat a respectable distance from him and continued to stare at him sleeping.

The Lasat, in his almost drug-induced slumber began to dream...

Zeb saw himself going through a rigorous training of becoming a Wookiee warrior and also going on a "coming of age" ritual to get a tooth from a jungle Rancor, a beast known to be one of the most ferocious in the galaxy...He saw Orla standing beside him in front of the elders and K'Pek. Orla had a ring of flowers around her head. She was looking at him with love in her eyes as K'Pek joined them as lifemates...Zeb smiled as the dreams got moe vivid as he saw Orla laying close to him as they engaged in a mating ritual, her fur giving off a scent of pleasure, his naked body giving off a scent of musk that drove Orla crazy with lust. She clutched her body close to his and the two became one in a burst of passion. He smiled more in his sleep and then the dreams changed to one of Orla's father being taken by the Empire to lure him out.

Zeb frowned as the dreams grew more disturbing. He saw himself fighting alongside the Wookiees in the way of a Wookiee warrior. He saw them fall dead at his feet from blasts of a T-7 ion disruptor.

"No!" he cried out as he sat up and felt tears on his face.

"Beloved," came a familiar voice. It was Orla. She sat down beside him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Ssh...you were dreaming. Part of the effects of the purification. Makes dreams more vivid."

"It was so...real," he gasped leaning against her, "Some of it was...pleasant...some of it was...scary."

He looked into her eyes and saw the love and concern.

"The purification can be hard on a Wookiee male, and you being a Lasat, made the experience a bit more intense."

"I'm okay, Orla."

"Would you like me to comfort you, Garazeb?"

"Yes..."

Orla pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth. Zeb moved closer to deepen the kiss remembering the dream of them mating, but he knew they had to wait for the proper time. Orla felt his response and pulled away to ease the seductive feelings the two were having for each other. Zeb took a deep breath and still leaned against Orla.

"We need to get back home," Orla said helping him up. Zeb looked down and saw the state of undress he was now in. A flush of red appeared on his cheeks making Orla laugh, "Oh don't worry. Everything that needs to be covered...is. I think you look very...handsome."

Zeb smiled and noticed that K'Pek, her attendents and Orla's parents were gone. How long he had been sleeping he didn't know.

"Home," he whispered liking the sound of that...


	2. Chapter 2 Traditions and Training

Here is another chapter of my new story. I'm happy to see a few of you have read it! I know it's different and I don't know alot about Wookiees or Lasat, but I'm trying my best. It is fan fiction after all!

Chapter 2 Traditions and Training

Zeb stood at the railing surrounding the main village in the large wroshyr tree. It had been two days since the purification ceremony and the Lasat noticed that his senses were more heightened: sight, smell and touch in particular. He took a deep breath taking in the scents of the trees , flowers, water and an herb-like smell he never noticed before. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a familiar scent come to his nostrils.

It was Orla.

"Garazeb," she said in her seductive voice, "What are you doing?"

"Just taking in all the sights and smells around here. They are very...pleasant."

Orla gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You have changed, beloved."

"Changed?"

"Yes, the sacred pool has changed you."

"I see things differently," the Lasat said taking a deep breath, "Everything around me is more...vivid; sights, sounds, smells and touch."

"Your eyes have been opened to our world," Orla said wrapping her arms tighter around him. Feeling the soft fur of his bare torso against her body made her feel warm.

"What's that mean?"

Orla pulled her arms away from around him and looked into the big green eyes.

"My beloved," she whispered brushing her lips to his cheek, "You are seeing through a Wookiee's eyes. You are seeing our world for the first time."

Zeb's eyes widened knowing she was right.

"Come, it is time for your visit to the healer..."

Later that day, Orla took Zeb for a walk around the village. Bufaloo and Katsi, Orla's younger siblings came along. The two Wookiee cubs adored Zeb and fought to sit up on the Lasat's shoulders.

"They really like you," Orla said seeing the two cubs cuddling up to their new "big brother".

Zeb didn't answer. He just embraced the two cubs, giving them kisses on their heads making them squirm. Katsi growled and pushed Zeb's face away. Orla laughed at what the cub said.

"Katsi says your nose feels strange."

Zeb laughed and gave the cub a nuzzle to the top of his head, a Lasat sign of brotherly affection.

"Tell him my nose is different because I'm a Lasat and not a Wookiee."

Orla barked back and Katsi dissolved into giggles. He reached over and kissed Zeb on his slitted nostril nose. Orla swallowed hard before speaking. Katsi barked again.

"Katsi says he doesn't care. You are Wookiee in your heart and now part of our family clan. Bufaloo loves you too."

Zeb blinked his eyes and gave the cubs another hug.

"Let's go see the warriors training," Orla said, "In a few days, you will begin to train with two of our best warriors."

"Who's that?"

"General Tarful and Wullffwaro."

The names sounded familiar to Zeb and then he remembered.

"Wullffwaro is the Wookiee warrior that my...family and I rescued from the spice mines of Kessel," he said to Orla, "We rescued him along with his son Kitwarr and a group of other Wookiees."

"Yes," Orla answered, "Wullffwaro speaks highly of the strange family clan of human, Twi'lek and Lasat. He is glad that you will be training with him, but..."

"But, what?"

"General Tarful is another matter," Orla said taking his hand in hers, "He doesn't think you can become a Wookiee warrior."

Zeb frowned knowing the sound of racism when he heard it. He was used to the hatred the Empire had for alien races, but he never knew the Wookiees felt that way.

"General Tarful doesn't like Lasat?" Zeb asked his frown deepening.

"No...no... beloved. General Tarful is very hard on new recruits. Because you are a Lasat he will make it harder for you. If it makes you feel any better, the general helped defeat the Imperials when they attacked both my planet and yours."

"I'll prove I can become a warrior," Zeb said placing his left arm across his chest, "After all, I was a captain in the Lasan High Honor Guard."

Orla smiled at his words and kissed him on the mouth.

"Yuck," both Bufaloo and Katsi said so Zeb could understand them. He laughed and Orla did too.

Later by a community fire in the twilight of a Kashyyyk evening, Zeb was introduced to General Tarful, Wullffwaro and two other older Wookiee warriors. Compared in age, Zeb was a child next to the four old Wookiees.

When introduced, Wullffwaro squeezed Zeb in a warm hug. The other two warriors gave the Lasat punches to his good shoulder. General Tarful stood looking down at Zeb, his brown eyes stern. Zeb swallowed hard and tried to look intimidating but failed next to the much larger Wookiee. Tarful growled showing his teeth and barked in a menacing tone.

Zeb stood his ground, even though his knees were knocking. Taking a deep breath, he frowned, bared his teeth emphasizing his Lasat incisors and gave the tall warrior a vicious Lasat growl.

Orla stood, ready to jump in if Tarful chose to attack the smaller Lasat. Her worries were for nothing. Tarful growled again and punched Zeb on his right shoulder nearly knocking the Lasat off his feet. A big laugh erupted from the old Wookiee and he smacked Zeb again but not as hard. Zeb's frown and fear left as he realized the old warrior was teasing him.

Tarful uttered a couple of barks, Orla translating.

"General Tarful says you are one tough cub and will be fun to train."

"What's that mean?" Zeb asked not quite understanding.

"Garazeb," she crooned kissing his cheek, "The general likes you. When you stood up to him, you proved yourself worthy of training. He can be tough on Wookiee cubs, but you being a Lasat, he will be tougher."

"I'll show him how tough this cub can be..."

"Oh don't worry about that now. Let's just enjoy the company of our family clan and the others..."

She wrapped her arms around him making a few of the younger Wookiee males stare in awe. A few had tried to win her over but she never showed interest, until the trip to Kswah Prime and a chance meeting with a clan of humans, Twi'lek and...Lasat. When Orla returned to Kashyyyk, she showed her potential suitors that she had found the love of her life.

A Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios.

Orla felt their stares and looked back baring her teeth in warning to back off. They bowed their heads in respect of Orla's intended. Zeb looked over at them giving them one of his crooked smiles. That showed them who he was and that he was part of Orla's clan. Zeb had just won more friends with the Wookiees.

Early the next morning, Orla saw Zeb practicing with the bo-staff mode of his Lasat weapon and she watched with interest. Seeing the Lasat's rippling muscles under the fur excited her and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He moved with the skill of a Wookiee warrior but with more finese. His loincloth moved in a breeze and she caught sight of his bare buttocks and she felt her heart beat faster.

"What are you looking at, daughter?" a translator feminine voice sounded. It was her mother Rukalo.

"Uh...I'm watching Garazeb training with his Lasat weapon," came the younger Wookiee's response, "He is quite a warrior in his own right."

"He's also very handsome...isn't he?" Rukalo said in an amused tone seeing the flush of seduction on her daughter's face.

"Y...Yes, he is," Orla stammered and changed the subject, "I hope Garazeb will learn to fight like a Wookiee warrior and survive the test of getting the Rancor tooth."

"He will, Orlaruk," her mother said embracing her, "Garazeb is a strong young Lasat and from what I've heard, he is a skilled warrior amongst his own people. Don't worry. He will become a warrior among Wookiees and will get that tooth. He is not a quitter."

Orla hugged her mother more, hoping her words rang true...

The next day, Tarful barked loudly cuffing Zeb along the head when the Lasat missed the target for a spear he had just thrown for probably the hundredth time. The training had started...

Orla watched from the sidelines to translate for her Lasat intended.

"Tarful says to relax your shoulders more and use your lower arm to aim the spear. Here, I'll show you."

Orla jumped down from the wroshyr tree branch she was sitting on and walked over to stand next to Zeb.

"Here, beloved, like this..."

Orla took the spear and with her left arm launched it to the target hitting smack in the middle of it. Tarful grunted with respect.

"Orla, I can't throw with my left arm," Zeb said looking over at Tarful who was crossing his hairy arms across his chest in annoyance.

"Use your right arm. Which arm do you use your Lasat weapon with?"

"My right arm...most of the time."

"Try that then."

Zeb picked up the spear and readied to throw it.

"No...No," Orla said moving behind him, "Take the spear and bend your arm at the elbow."

She moved up next to him and he felt her shaggy fur against his bare torso. Shaking off the feelings he felt at her closeness, Zeb let her take hold of his arm to position it for the spear throw.

"Try that."

Zeb threw the spear and missed. Tarful, Wullffwaro and the other two Wookiees barked in laughter at the Lasat's failure. Zeb's ears drooped in embarrassment.

"Garazeb, try again. Relax your shoulder a bit. Tighten up your stomach muscles."

She patted his stomach and he smiled at her touch.

Frowning with concentration, Zeb stood, knees slightly apart, took several deep breaths, lifted his arm, and threw the spear. It hit dead center splitting Orla's spear in two. Zeb's green eyes nearly bugged out of his head seeing what he had done.

Orla threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Zeb hoped to kiss her back, but was lifted off his feet by General Tarful in a big Wookiee hug. The old Wookiee soldier ruffled the shorter fur on the Lasat's head and growled. Orla translated.

"Tarful says for a cub, you show promise. He wants to see you use a bolo sling next."

"What's that?" Zeb asked hoping the big Wookiee would put him down. Tarful finally did with one last ruffle to Zeb's head.

The Lasat was shown a bolo sling next and he caught on quick having used something similar as a child on Lasan. Tarful had Zeb try to knock over a wooden Wookiee statue a long way off. To the old Wookiee's amazement, the Lasat knocked it over the first time he tried.

"Tarful sees you are good with a bolo sling. Now he wants to see how you handle a bowcaster."

Zeb tried to use the Wookiee weapon and hours later still couldn't get the hang of using it. Tarful growled and slapped him around until blood flowed from the Lasat's nostrils. Uttering growls of his own, Zeb threw the bowcaster to the ground and ran off into the forest. Tarful turned to Orla and in Shyriiwook told her to go after him.

"You are too hard on him," she growled back. Tarful barked back and gave her a tiny smile.

"I know," she said, "Garazeb is a Lasat, but he is trying. He is willing to learn the ways of the warrior. It will just take him longer than most."

Wullffwaro came forward, laying a hand on her shoulder. He grumbled a response.

"Thank you, Wullffwaro," she said, "Garazeb won't fail. He will become a Wookiee warrior even if it kills him."

She ran after Zeb and found him sitting on a fallen log, hands over his face. Orla sat down next to him, pulling his hands away. The Lasat's nose was smeared with blood and his right eye was becoming a deep purple on the upper lid and swelling up. There were tears drying on his cheeks. She reached over to kiss the tears away.

"I failed," he whispered his voice shaky, "I'll never become a warrior so we will never be joined."

Orla's eyes widened at his words. She put her hands on the sides of his face to turn his head to face her.

"You listen to me," her voice stern but loving, "You will become a warrior. It takes time. You are trying too hard. Relax more."

"I...I can't."

"Garazeb, my love, you will not give up. I won't let you! This is not like you! What I know of the Lasat people, they are not quitters, even after the Empire nearly wiped them out. You are a Lasat, are you not? You will succeed, my love, because I will be standing by you all the way."

"Orla," he whispered feeling more tears fall. He leaned against her more.

"You are a mess," she said drying his tears seeing them mixing with the blood, "Let's get you to the healers..."


	3. Chapter 3 Tooth of the Rancor

Here is another chapter of "A Lasat On Kashyyyk". I hope the ones of you that have read this so far, have enjoyed it. It is alot different from the previous stories I've written, and it's been fun writing it. This chapter will have Zeb going through the toughest test he's ever endured.

Chapter 3 Tooth of the Rancor

A month passed and Zeb continued with his training as a Wookiee warrior. Orla watched her intended with not only love, but pride at his accomplishments.

Tarful was very hard on him with the training and didn't let up. Finally, one day after a very discouraging round of using a bowcaster, Zeb got the hang of the Wookiee weapon.

"Ha!" the Lasat cried out looking back at Tarful, "Told ya I'd get the hang of it, sooner or later!"

His answer came in a cuff to his right ear. Tarful growled baring his teeth. Orla translated.

"Tarful says you are a cocky cub."

She gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"Tarful is as proud of you as I am. You are now ready, Garazeb, for your final test of bravery as a full-fledged Wookiee warrior."

"Getting a tooth from a jungle Rancor," Zeb said swallowing hard.

"Yes, my love, this is the hardest test for a Wookiee warrior to endure. You being a Lasat may find it even more difficult."

Zeb grinned and kissed her back placing his arms around her waist.

"Bring it on," Zeb said looking Tarful in the eyes. The old warrior grinned at his younger student and cuffed him on the ear.

"Ow!" Zeb grumbled but smiled for this was Tarful's way of showing respect and affection.

Around the community fire that night, Orla watched proudly and with love as her intended received his arm band of Rancor hide signifying his status as a Wookiee warrior. Tarful placed it on the upper part of the Lasat's right arm. He smiled and barked Orla translating so Zeb could understand.

"Garazeb Orrelios, former child of Lasan, you are now a Wookiee warrior and will finalize your ranking in the family clan of Chaka with obtaining the tooth of a jungle Rancor. If you succeed, you will be joined with Orlaruk as her lifemate."

Zeb held Orla closer his love for her growing everyday. He would get that Rancor tooth no matter what. Orla reached over to kiss his lips, Bufaloo and Katsi putting there hands over their eyes in disgust. That got them laughing.

Later by moonlight, Zeb and Orla walked hand in hand along a stream that ran below the village tree.

"I love you," Orla crooned her lips brushing his face near the purplish-black sideburns.

Zeb turned his head and his lips met hers in a tender kiss. He pulled her closer feeling her shaggy fur against his bare torso. Orla ran a hand down his back and it settled on his backside where she caressed him through the loincloth. Zeb sighed feeling himself become aroused at her touch.

"Orla...uh...we better be getting back," he whispered hoping she would stop caressing him. Her touch was driving him crazy with desire.

"Yes...my love," she whispered and gave him one more kiss.

They began to walk back and saw several insects flitting around, their wings glowing bright green in the moonlight. The bugs' wings glowed with a light of their own. Zeb watched transfixed, his eyes wide with an almost childlike sense of wonder.

"They are wistiants," Orla explained, "Seeing them before an important event means good luck."

Zeb didn't say anything but reached out a hand to one of the wistiants. The biggest one landed on his hand followed by three others who perched on his arm, making soothing purring sounds.

"By the Wookiee gods," Orla gasped seeing the insects on her intended's arm, "This has never happened before. We must tell the Wookiee elders."

Zeb smiled as more wistiants landed on his arm. The purring grew louder and he found it soothing.

When they arrived back at the village, Orla went to the elders to tell them of the wistiants appearing and landing on the Lasat's arm.

"Garazeb Orrelios!" D'Mari called out gesturing the Lasat forward.

Zeb felt himself shiver at the sound of the old Wookiee's voice calling his name.

"Come forward, young one."

Swallowing hard, Zeb walked towards where the six Wookiee elders sat staring at the Lasat, their eyes reflecting growing admiration.

D'Mari gestured to one of his fellow elders and he was handed a band of Rancor hide with a precious stone in the middle as green as Zeb's eyes. The elder placed the band around Zeb's head over his eyebrow ridges and under his pointed ears.

"Garazeb Orrelios," D'Mari said his large hands on Zeb's shoulders, "You are now a full-fledged Wookiee warrior and possess the sign of the wistiant. This band and precious stone will protect you on your final journey to becoming lifemate to Orlaruk. Go with our respect and affection."

The old Wookiee reached down to place a kiss on the Lasat's forehead. For some reason, Zeb felt tears form in his eyes and he couldn't blink them away. Orla smiled and walked forward to embrace her intended in a hug of the purest love.

The next morning, Zeb stood at the foot of the village tree, Orla and her family nearby. Tarful and Wullffwaro readied a pack of provisions for the Lasat to carry on his back. He was given a knife made of Rancor bone and the spear he had trained with. The Lasat readied his bo-rifle to aid in the hunt. A stern look and growl from Tarful stopped him.

"How am I gonna be able to kill a Rancor...with harsh language?" he asked frowning back at the tall warrior.

Tarful barked and layed a hand against Zeb's forehead and the other hand on his chest.

"General Tarful says you won't need your Lasat weapon. You will use your wits and your heart," Orla translated, "Garazeb, you have proved to Tarful that you not only possess the cunning, but also the heart of a Wookiee warrior. He also said that..."

"What?" Zeb asked expecting a reprimand.

"You...You are the best student that he has ever taught, even though you are a cocky if stubborn cub."

Zeb gave the much older Wookiee one of his toothy grins, getting a punch to his right shoulder that nearly knocked him over.

The elders signaled for the departure of Zeb to engage in his final test.

"Goodbye my love," Orla said and gave him a kiss on the lips which Zeb returned, "May the Wookiee gods protect you..."

The catamaran that carried her intended and General Tarful pulled away. Orla blew Zeb a kiss and he flashed her a smile of love.

Tarful remained silent as the catamaran moved along the path towards the jungle terrain of the Rancor. Zeb sat in the back, his head bowed, eyes closed as he offered a prayer to the Ashla for his success.

Several hours later, they arrived at the edge of the forest and the beginning of the jungle. Zeb noticed a different feel to the air, his heightened senses picking up the smell of death...and decay. He felt a shiver travel down his back hoping Tarful didn't notice. The old warrior lifted up the pack and gestured the Lasat down off the catamaran. He placed the pack on Zeb's back handing the Lasat a spear and attached a sheath to his Rancor hide waistband. The Rancor bone knife was placed inside of it.

The old Wookiee warrior growled and then lifted Zeb off his feet in a hug of affection and respect. Tarful squeezed him so tight that the Lasat felt the air nearly driven from his lungs. Finally he was put down and given a bark and a punch to his shoulder.

"I won't fail, General Tarful," Zeb said looking up at the taller Wookiee seeing the pride in the brown eyes. With one last bark of encouragement, and a swat to his behind, Zeb was sent on his way...possibly to his death.

Tarful got into the catamaran and turned it back towards the main village.

"Goodbye," Zeb whispered feeling tears on his cheeks. A sound made him forget his goodbye to Tarful.

It was the roar of the jungle Rancor.

"What a sound," he whispered and stood up straighter holding tighter to his spear, "C'mon Rancor, show yourself."

The roaring grew louder as Zeb made his way through the jungle. He figured he should be feeling fear, but all he felt was a fierce determination. This was the first time he had ever encountered a beast like the jungle Rancor. Taking a deep breath, Zeb let his senses lead him to the lair of the beast. He came upon a clearing that was littered with the bones and remains of the Rancor's previous victims. The smell of rotting flesh was everywhere and made Zeb's eyes water and he nearly gagged.

"Karabast...," he grumbled and wrinkled his nose at the stench. A loud roar that nearly shook the jungle trees sounded and Zeb got his first look at the huge beast. It had a grayish colored hide that seemed to be made of armor and horned growths lined the Rancor's big head and over it's arms and along it's sides. The thing had eyes that were as black as night and Zeb saw a reflection of himself in the lifeless looking orbs. The Lasat gulped and felt a shiver go down his spine and his eyes widened.

"O...Okay, buddy," Zeb said taking the stance of a Wookiee warrior, "It's you and me and I'm coming out of this was my hide intact."

The Rancor roared more and reached a clawed hand to knock Zeb onto the damp ground.

"Karabast...you kriffing...!" Zeb yelled back and took the spear ready to throw it.

The Rancor uttered an ear-splitting roar and charged towards the Lasat.

"Bring it on...karking...monster," the Lasat grumbled as he bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. The Rancor took that as a challenge and circled the Lasat who was now bleeding from a cut on his left cheek.

The Rancor roared again and charged Zeb knocking the Lasat off his feet with a head butt to the stomach.

Wheezing from having the wind knocked out of him, Zeb lay stunned and then sat back up spitting blood from his mouth. He had bitten his lip making him angrier.

"Okay...buddy...you want to get rough! Let's get rough!"

With a loud Lasat battle cry, Zeb charged the gigantic beast and head butted it in the nose. The Rancor let out a cry of pain as blood flowed from it's nostrils. Zeb's own nose was bleeding but he didn't seem to care at that moment. The Rancor shook it's head and that's when Zeb took a flying leap onto it's back. That angered the beast more and it tried to shake the Lasat loose but Zeb clamped his legs tightly against it's neck.

The Rancor brought up one of it's muscular arms and slapped Zeb across the back, four slashes opening up below his back armor, the blood blending in with the bruises on the purple-striped fur. Zeb let out a cry of pain and grabbed the spear from it's place on his back armor.

"That does it!" he yelled and brought the spear down to stab the beast in the eye. The Rancor roared with pain and pulled the spear out, the eye coming with it. Zeb found himself drenched in blood and eye fluids. With all the strength he could muster in his arms, Zeb grabbed the spear and drove it into the empty eye socket as far as it would go and heard a sickening crunch and wet sound as the spear pierced the Rancor's brain. The beast went into convulsions and Zeb jumped off it's back to land on his butt. He turned to see the beast's movements grow more sluggish and heard the death rattles from it's lungs. With one more jerky movement, the Rancor breathed it's last and fell to the ground.

Zeb closed his eyes, panting with exhaustion and fear. He rolled over onto his back grimacing against the pain of his injuries. His body trembled from head to toe as the adrenalin rushed from his system.

"K...Karabast...," he gasped his breath in wheezy sobs, "I...I hope I never have to do that again!"

A few minutes later after he calmed down, Zeb took his knife to get the final prize of a Rancor tooth.

"One tooth isn't enough," he grumbled pulling one tooth that was nearly as big as his head, "I think I'll just take three more!"

Three more teeth were removed and Zeb took two of the Rancor's hide horns from one of it's arms. Then he ran a piece of his loincloth he tore off through the holes at the bottom of the horns and tied his prize around his neck.

The Lasat picked up his pack and pulled out a flask of water and a piece of Bantha jerky. Sitting down against a tree, Zeb stared at the dead Rancor as he drank and ate. Soon exhaustion set in and he fell asleep, dreaming of returning home to show the elders the four teeth he got from the Rancor.

A few hours later, he woke up to find every muscle in his body ached from his battle with the Rancor. Groaning, he stood up to ready himself for the long walk back to the village.

"Karabast," he whispered rubbing a sore spot on his left arm, "Feels like I went ten rounds with two Banthas."

Hoisting the pack on his sore back, picking up his spear and knife, Zeb stretched his muscles and began the long walk back home. He was looking forward to feeling Orla's arms around him and her kisses on his lips. Now he could finally become her lifemate and show her how much he truly loved her with his body, heart and soul. He smiled looking forward to seeing the look on General Tarful's face when he showed the old warrior the four Rancor teeth. The jungle rang with the joyous laughter from a very tired and injured Lasat, now a Wookiee warrior.

Back at the village, Orla stood at the railing waiting for the return of her intended lifemate.

"Come home...my love...please come home..."


	4. Chapter 4 Recovery

This chapter is about Zeb recovering from the events in Chapter 3. That Rancor beat the snot out of him! There's a scene that's a bit disturbing so be warned!

Chapter 4 Recovery

Three days passed and Orla kept vigal at the village railing. Hope was waning for the safe return of her Lasat intended. She knew he may never return and her heart began to break. She cried as she kept watching for any sign of him.

On the start of the fourth day, a horn blew from one of the warriors at sentry duty. The sound carried through the village bringing everyone to the railing. Orla ran, her heart in her throat.

Maybe...just maybe...

She stood staring towards the forest and saw a figure approach. A figure moving very slow as if injured or sick. The figure was tall, muscular and covered in short purple fur, darker stripes throughout.

"GARAZEB!" she cried out and grabbed a vine to climb down the tree, "GARAZEB!"

Zeb, sick, injured and exhausted heard Orla's cries.

"Orla...," he tried to call out as he stumbled and fell.

Soon he felt her arms around him and her constant kisses to his face.

"Oh, my love," she sobbed hugging him more, "I...I thought I lost you!"

"Y...You almost...did," Zeb whispered looking up at her, "Kriffing Rancor beat me up...bad...I got four of it's teeth!"

Shakily he lifted up his pack which was nearly bursting at the seams from the four Rancor teeth inside.

"Oh...my love," she whispered and felt a wetness on her arms. It was blood from the gashes on Zeb's back, "Oh, you are wounded."

General Tarful followed by Wullffwaro and several other Wookiees came up to the couple. The old warrior bent down to caress Zeb's forehead. Zeb opened his eyes to see who touched his head.

"General...Tarful," he gasped, "I...I got not just one tooth...but four!"

He held up the backpack full of Rancor teeth.

The old warrior barked as tears fell from his eyes. Orla translated.

"Tarful says you are still a cocky cub."

Zeb smiled and then coughed his body racked with pain. He closed his eyes as thankfully he lost consciousness. Orla thought he had just died and began to cry. Tarful put a hand on her shoulder and barked out a string of Shyriiwook, her weeping letting up.

"He's asleep? Oh...he's so...warm with fever."

Tarful gestured her to move away so he could lift up Zeb and carry him back to the village and the healers. Orla nodded as she watched the old warrior lift up her intended in his arms as if he were a Wookiee cub.

Awhile later, Zeb was placed on a rock slab in the center of the healing area's part where critical cases were placed. The main healer frowned at the sight of the four long slashes on the Lasat's back.

"Infection," the healer said as she readied some wroshyr tree sap, "Very massive...very serious."

"Will he die?" Orla asked as she watched Zeb's chest and back armor be removed as well as the loincloth covering his lower half. Normally, Orla would've become aroused seeing her intended's naked body, but she didn't care for she saw how ill he was.

"You must leave," the head healer told her in Shyriiwook.

"No," Orla said back in Basic.

"It is not proper for you to see your intended in this way."

"I don't care! He is injured and needs my care!"

"No, Orlaruk, you must leave."

Orla began to cry and ran out the doorway.

Zeb slipped in and out of consciousness, delerious with fever. He lay sniffling and calling out for Orla, his family on Attolon, and his long-dead Lasat parents.

"P...Papa," he whispered as tears ran down his feverish cheeks. The healer ignored his babbling and applied copious amounts of wroshyr tree sap on the four deep slashes on the Lasat's bare back. Zeb cried out feeling the sap soak into the oozing wounds. They were badly infected.

Orla stood outside, her mother, father, and younger siblings hugging her.

"Kanan! Hera!" Zeb called out the fever rising, "Help me!"

More sap was applied.

"Papa! Mama!" he called for his Lasat parents, "Don't let them hurt me! I...I'm sorry I failed, Papa! I didn't get the sacred feather!"

He let out one more cry and fell asleep thanks to another type of herbal remedy that the healer held under his nose.

"Young cub...," Tarful said as he walked into the room and sat beside the slab, "Young...stubborn...cub..."

The old warrior dissolved into tears and grasped one of Zeb's hands. He held the smaller hand tightly wishing he could give Zeb some of his strength. He felt the Lasat's rapid pulse and labored breathing.

Outside, Orla stood at the railing staring out at the forest, the six Wookiee elders nearby murmuring in Shyriiwook. D'Mari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is strong, Orlaruk. He fought a Rancor and survived."

"He is so...wounded," Orla said tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes he is...but he is...young...and strong...look what he has endured to win your hand in joining. In the history of seeing young Wookiees go through the ritual of gaining a lifemate, I've never seen determination such as Garazeb has shown us."

"I love him...I love him so much..."

"Go to him, young one...sit with him...show him how much you care."

"The healers won't let me!"

"I will allow it...this once."

D'Mari went into the healing area and a great amount of barks, growls and roars sounded. The elder came back out, took Orla by the hand and lead her back in.

"You may stay with Garazeb," he said, "The healers have the parts of him covered that you aren't allowed to see."

Orla nodded and went over to see her Lasat intended was still on the slab a loincloth covering his buttocks and male parts. Seeing his bare back with the four oozing slashes made her nearly sick. The purple-striped fur was caked with blood, pus and wroshyr sap. His arms were dangling over the sides and his head was turned towards the doorway. Her breath caught seeing the fever-red cheeks and the green eyes open to a slit.

"Garazeb?" she whispered kneeling down so she could touch his face. There was no response, just a blank stare, "Garazeb...it's me...Orla."

The Lasat's mouth opened as if he were going to speak, but all that came out was a pain-induced sigh. Orla took her hand and caressed his head. The green eyes closed at her touch and a small smile played at his lips.

"Sleep...my love...sleep. I will be here beside you. You will not die. General Tarful says you are a stubborn cub and a stubborn cub will not give up. You will live...and become my lifemate...you stubborn...big-hearted Lasat...my proud warrior."

Another sigh sounded and the Lasat's face contorted with pain. Tears trickled from the closed eyes. Orla wiped them away and gave him a kiss on his lips.

For the next week, Zeb remained unconscious, only opening his eyes a few times at the sound of Orla's voice. His fever got higher and the elders agreed that the only way Garazeb would heal was with K'Pek's help.

The old shaman, who rarely came to the village, was shocked at how sick the Lasat was.

"Very ill...the young one is," the old Wookiee said to Orla, "Beyond my help...the only thing that could possibly save him is taking him to the sacred pool and immersing him in the healing waters. He must also drink of the sacred waters."

"That could kill him," Orla whispered, "Every Wookiee that has drank from the sacred pool has..."

"Perished...," K'Pek finished, "But I think since Garazeb is a Lasat, it might not affect him the same way."

"No," Orla said putting her arms around Zeb, "There has to be another way of helping him."

"Orlaruk, this is the only way..."

With help from Chaka, Tarful, Rukalo and Wullffwaro, Zeb was loaded onto a stretcher and onto a catamaran. Orla stayed behind to watch her younger siblings. She wanted to come but a warning growl from K'Pek stopped her.

"The young one may...die...death is not for one as young as you to see. Stay with the cubs."

Orla stood watching the two catamarans leave. She felt Bufaloo, Katsi and also Kitwarr hugging her around the legs and waist.

The catamarans arrived at the sacred pool for a totally different purpose...

the saving of a life

"Take the young one off the catamaran and lay the stretcher on the ground. I must prepare..."

The ancient shaman stood off by herself uttering Shyriiwook the likes the others had never heard before. Tarful faintly recognized the ancient tongue of the ancestors.

K'Pek finished with her mutterings and signaled to Chaka, Tarful and Wullffwaro to bring Zeb down to the pool. The Lasat had the blanket covering him removed revealing his naked body that was positioned on his stomach. The infected slashes on his back looked worse reflected in the blue hue of the pool.

The stretcher was taken out into the pool, where K'Pek waited still muttering in ancient Shyriiwook. She motioned Rukalo forward.

"You will help me with the cleansing of the wounds. We will drip the sacred waters onto the slashes on his back, then we will immerse him all the way in the water. Chaka, you, Wullffwaro and Tarful will help with that."

K'Pek and Rukalo took large handfuls of water and poured it on Zeb's exposed back. The Lasat let out a groan and his eyes opened for a moment and then closed again. The shaman and Rukalo kept up with the pouring of the water onto the wounds. Zeb lay still, the only evidence of pain were tears coursing down his face. Rukalo felt her heart break at that sight and reached over to wipe them away. A stern bark from K'Pek brought her back to her task.

"You must not stop...no distractions."

Rukalo frowned, not caring what the old shaman said.

After an hour, Zeb was taken off the stretcher and completely immersed into the pool. He never reacted and the Wookiees thought he may be dead, except when he let out a cough after being brought back to the surface.

"Take Garazeb out and put him on the bed of wroshyr branches. There I will give him the water to drink."

Zeb was positioned on his back despite the injuries. He never reacted even when he was moved around on the branches. K'Pek went to her litter and brought out a goblet that seemed to shimmer in the light of the pool as she bent down to fill it with water.

"Tarful, you and Wullffwaro hold up Garazeb so I can give him the water. Chaka, you must hold his mouth open."

Zeb, still not fully conscious, was sat up and Rukalo leaned him against her. Chaka managed to open the Lasat's mouth enough for K'Pek to pour the water in. His throat was massaged to cause swallowing.

"Rukalo, keep holding him up in case there is a reaction."

Zeb continued to sleep for about an hour, Rukalo leaning his head against her shoulder.

Suddenly the Lasat's eyes opened and his body began to jerk from some kind of seizure. Rukalo held onto him more and then the seizure stopped. The female Wookiee breathed a sigh of relief and then another seizure happened more violent this time.

Zeb let out a gutteral cry and then his body seized up more. K'Pek went over to see if she could help. Zeb sucked in his breath in a sob and began to vomit copious amounts of a foul-smelling substance that looked like pus. He hardly was able to catch his breath when the vomiting would start again. Finally after an hour he stopped and fell sobbing in Rukalo's arms. She soothed him with the caring of a mother. Rukalo hoped he would fall back asleep but the vomiting started again. Tarful, Wullffwaro and Chaka took over caring for the Lasat.

"What is that stuff?" Rukalo asked of K'Pek.

"It is the infection coming out of Garazeb's body. The healing water he drank is making the infection leave."

"Can't we do anything?" Rukalo asked watching her lifemate and the two other Wookiees hold onto the Lasat as he vomited nearly non-stop.

Finally by nightfall, the vomiting stopped and Zeb lay panting for breath. He looked up at the Wookiees and to their horror began to cry sounding hoarse and wheezy. Rukalo, with Chaka's help got the Lasat redressed in his armor and loincloth. After an hour of non-stop crying, Zeb fell asleep in Rukalo's arms. It was decided to stay by the pool through the night in case Zeb needed to be immersed again in the sacred pool.

Zeb turned over in his sleep and Rukalo gasped at seeing the wounds on his back were closed and no longer infected.

"The young one will heal, now," K'Pek said going over to her litter. She looked exhausted.

The next morning, Tarful, Wullffwaro, Chaka and Rukalo returned to the village with Zeb who was in a deep and dreamless sleep.

Orla began to cry seeing them return and she practically jumped down from the tree to see her intended.

"Garazeb!' she cried and ran to envelope the slumbering Lasat in her arms.

"He will be all right now, daughter. It was rough for awhile but he will heal. Garazeb is strong," Rukalo said.

Orla just rocked Zeb in her arms kissing him on his healing face where he now sported a new scar. She saw the healing slashes on his back. The Lasat never stirred as she kept holding him.

Zeb was taken to the healing area where he was made comfortable. Orla kept on with the murmuring to him as she held his hand. He never stirred. Rukalo and Chaka came and told her what had happened to the Lasat. Orla could smell the sickness on him and was glad that the healers would bathe him later.

A week later, Zeb woke up and didn't remember a thing about what had happened to him.

"It is best not to remember," Orla said as she sat on the side of the bed holding him close. Zeb snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes.

"Go back to sleep...my love...for now we can be joined..."


	5. Chapter 5 The Joining of Zeb and Orla

Here is another chapter of "A Lasat On Kashyyyk". I hope that the ones who have read the story so far, are enjoying it. Like I said before, it is different than the other one's I've written as it doesn't have any of the other GHOST crew in the story, only Zeb who happens to be my favorite character as you haven't guessed already. This chapter has some more mature content to it, so be warned.

Chapter 5 The Joining of Orla and Zeb

A week went by with Zeb getting stronger and there was no sign of the infection that nearly killed him. Orla stayed by his side caring for him, loving him more. The Lasat couldn't get enough of her love and attention and was looking forward to the day they'd be joined and he could show her how much he loved and desired her. Orla too, was showing alot of seductive feelings for her Lasat intended and it was getting harder to surpress them. Their joining wasn't coming soon enough!

During this time, Orla not only noticed a physical change in Zeb, but also a spiritual change. The Lasat had become even more attuned to the enviroment around him and to the feelings of the other Wookiees towards him. He was now a full member of Wookiee society even though he was a Lasat. The physical part came, in the more vibrant color of the Lasat's purple-striped fur and the younger appearance of his face. When he first came to Kashyyyk, he looked tired, older and paler. Now he shown to her a more energetic and virial Lasat male that made her want him even more.

Zeb had begun to play games alot with the Wookiee cubs and Orla enjoyed watching his youthful energy keeping up with the youngsters. She knew his near death from the Rancor poison and the full healing from the sacred pool waters had changed him for the better. She hoped the changes were permanent.

"Hey Orla!" he called to her seeing her sitting on a tree stump watching him play a form of boloball with a big cone from the village tree, "Come play with us!"

She smiled and ran over to join him. Katsi, Bufaloo and Kitwarr were three of the cubs playing and they tried to outdo the Lasat in throwing the cone.

The elders and her parents watched them play. Smiles crossed their faces and they realized that a Lasat living amongst them was as normal as any Wookiee would be.

That evening the elders announced that tomorrow Orla and Zeb would be joined as lifemates. The female Wookiee and male Lasat were happy beyond belief for their love grew every day with hugging and kissing once in awhile, however, this wasn't enough to satisfy the desire they felt for each other. They needed to mate...and soon.

Taking a walk near the forest, the soon-to-be lovers held each other close, their lips pressed together.

"Tomorrow, my love," Orla whispered as a kiss brushed Zeb's furry cheek, "We can finally...mate."

"Yes," Zeb whispered as he nuzzled her face in a very seductive way. Orla sighed and began to kiss him harder.

"Orla...," the Lasat whispered gently pulling away, "We have to...wait until...tomorrow night."

Her kisses were nearly too much, and her hand running down his back didn't help.

"Garazeb," she purred seductively and guided his hand to her chest where he could feel through the shaggy fur...her breasts. The Lasat gasped and nearly let himself go but pulled away.

"Let's get back," he said trying to get his breathing to slow down. He felt his fur grow muskier with arousal. Orla's fur also was becoming more aromatic with lust.

The next day towards the late afternoon, Zeb and Orla stood before the Wookiee elders and K'Pek. The old shaman wanted to perform the joining since it was so unique and Zeb had shown all the Wookiees how determined he was and had a strong moral character; a heart of gold.

"Young ones, come closer," the old Wookiee said as she held two strands of cord that looked like pure gold in her hands.

Zeb and Orla walked forward and knealt together in front of K'Pek. She reached down to kiss them both on the forehead. She then motioned them to stand back up.

"Today, all Wookiees within the sound of my voice, are witness to the joining of Orlaruk, daughter of Chaka and Rukalo to Garazeb Orrelios, former child of Lasan and member of the Jarrus/Syndulla family clan. At first I was against the joining of one of our people to a Lasat, but seeing the bravery, cunning, determination and love that Garazeb has shown, proved me wrong. The joining of two young ones is always a joy to the ones of us of advanced age. I see a bright future for the two of you, Orlaruk and Garazeb. A bright future filled with much love and many cubs. Your joining is a sign of good fortune between the Wookiee and Lasat people. Maybe someday, Garazeb, more of your people will visit our world."

Zeb nodded his head hoping that would be true.

"Who has the bracelets of joining?" K'Pek said turning to a large group of Wookiees attending the ceremony.

Tarful stepped forward holding two bands that looked to be shimmering blue with flecks of gold. He handed them to K'Pek.

The old shaman motioned Zeb and Orla forward.

"My children," she said her voice tender, "These bracelets signify the love you have for each other. Hold out your hand, Garazeb, take the bracelet and put it on Orlaruk's left wrist. Then look into your intended's eyes and say: 'I will love you, and cherish you, all the days of my life.'"

Swallowing hard, Zeb took the bracelet and placed it on Orla's wrist. He repeated the words, "I will love you, and cherish you, all the days of my life."

"Orlaruk, take the bracelet and put it on Garazeb's left wrist and repeat: 'I will love you, and cherish you, all the days of my life.'"

Orla put the bracelet on Zeb's wrist and repeated the words. She looked into his big green eyes seeing the love there.

"Orlaruk and Garazeb Orrelios have signified their joining with the placing of the bracelets and now I will finalize the joining with the gold bands across each other's hands officially joining them as lifemates. Garazeb, you may kiss your lifemate."

With tears in his eyes, Zeb held Orla close and kissed her tenderly. The Wookiee female's eyes were also teary. Roars of happiness sounded and the happy couple received slaps to their shoulders.

A few minutes later, Tarful with help from Chaka and Wullffwaro, readied a catamaran with supplies for the newly joined couple to have time away from the village so they could mate in privacy and as much as they wanted. Tarful knew how virial a young Wookiee male could be on their first mating ritual and he assumed a young Lasat male would be the same. He had seen how much affection Zeb and Orla showed each other and more so recently. He recognized young love.

Tarful and Wullffwaro wished the young couple a happy union and gave Orla hugs and Zeb punches to his shoulder. The old Wookiee general barked at Zeb ruffling the Lasat's head fur.

Orla blushed as she translated, "Tarful says to be gentle with me and me to be gentle with you."

Zeb's face blushed a brilliant shade of red and purple and was glad for the distraction of Chaka and Rukalo giving him a loving hug and did the same thing for Orla.

Soon, Orla driving with Zeb hanging onto her waist, left the village. Orla knew of a place that she loved and hoped Zeb would like it too. It was deep in the forest near a big nest of wistiants and beside a lake with blue water like the sacred pool. This was the perfect place for mating.

The catamaran stopped beneath a big wroshyr tree and Orla got off helping her lifemate off. She gestured to him to unpack the Bantha fur bundle attached to the back. Zeb got it down discovering it was a bit heavy.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"What we need for a few days," she said in a seductive voice, "Food, water, the makings for our mating...bed."

Zeb's eyes widened at the last two words. He felt his pointed ears begin to tingle with anticipation.

The two of them unpacked the bundle, setting the food and water aside to lay out a soft blanket of a fur that Zeb didn't recognize but liked the feel of it. Orla took a container that held a powder-like substance in it. The Lasat got a whiff of the substance and it was pleasant...almost seductive and fruity. Orla shook some out and Zeb took a deep breath. It made him more relaxed and he saw it had the same effect on Orla.

His lifemate turned to him, her furry face in a smile that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Garazeb," she whispered, "Do you find this scent...pleasing?"

"Yes," he whispered moving closer to her.

"I'm glad...my lifemate," she whispered her voice husky with lust. She moved closer to him and put her arms around him reaching to undo the chest and back armor. It fell to the blanket and she gasped seeing the full view of the Lasat's muscular chest. She slowly ran her hands over the soft purple fur feeling his reaction at her touch.

"Please touch me," she whispered guiding his hands to her chest pushing the shaggy fur aside so he could feel her breasts underneath. He gasped at how soft the undercoat of fur was and began to become more aroused.

"Orla," he whispered reaching down to remove his Rancor hide waistband and loincloth. In the waning light of the day, Orla looked down to see the full sight of her lifemate's Lasat maleness and how that part of him was responding to her touch on his chest. She pulled him closer and began to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"I want you...inside me," she purred and pulled him down on top of her wrapping her legs around him.

Zeb kissed her back pressing his body closer to hers and in the near twilight that reflected on the lake's still waters, the two became one in a burst of passion. They held each other tight, their hips thrusting against each other, kisses getting more and more passionate. Orla began to nibble on Zeb's ears and that sent him over the edge in ecstasy. He moaned with pleasure and began to nibble on her neck getting even louder moans out of her. They rolled back and forth on the fur bed and in one final thrust of hips and cries of sexual pleasure, they pulled apart.

"Orla...oh...Karabast...," Zeb gasped his fur sweaty and strong with musk, "T...That was incredible!"

"My handsome...furry...lover," she whispered panting, "You...are very...passionate!"

"So are you," Zeb said turning over to gaze into her blue eyes, "I love you, Orla."

She turned over looking into his green eyes, "I love you too, Garazeb."

They moved closer together to engage in another round of mating. This time it wasn't as aggressive and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

During the night, Orla woke up to find Zeb not laying next to her. She sat up and saw him standing beside the lake shore his naked body a shadow against the reflecting waters. The sight of her lifemate's body made her realize how lucky she was to have someone to show her love like Zeb had done. She thought she was looking at the naked body of a Wookiee god. She got up and went to stand behind him.

"My love," she purred, her arms around his waist, enjoying the feel of his bare back against her chest.

He turned his head and smiled at her enjoying the feel of her arms around him.

"Orla...," he whispered and nuzzled her face, "How about a swim in the lake?"

"It's the middle of the night, my lover."

"I know...but it just...feels right."

"All right."

He pulled away from her and walked into the water, Orla watching the movements of his nude body. She felt herself become aroused wanting him again. She followed him in and swam up to him feeling his arms pull her close. To her delight, he pulled her close enough to mate again. Mating in the water at first scared her but became...enjoyable, the weightless feeling making the experience even more seductive.

After while they got out of the lake shaking the excess water off their fur. They went back to lay on the fur bed, cuddling together, their eyes beginning to close with fatigue. Orla put a leg over Zeb's and held him close her arm across his waist. Zeb had an arm around Orla's back and his head against her chest. They soon fell into a deep sleep, a flock of wistiants flitting around the sleeping lovers.

The next morning, Orla opened her eyes to see...Garazeb laying next to her on his side his nude body of short purple fur making her heart beat faster. His legs were curled up covering the part of him that made him male.

Her eyes took in the sight of his closed eyes, purple-furred ears twitching in sleep, and a tiny smile on his lips. Gazing more at her lover, Orla's eyes went from his head to his broad shoulders and muscular chest that she enjoyed caressing. Her gaze followed down his torso to the curve of his bare hip the darker purple stripes more vibrant than ever. The sight of his muscular didigrade legs ending in the prehensile feet made her pulse race, remembering how those legs gripped her so gently while mating.

She snuggled closer to him and he opened his eyes partway. Seeing those green eyes full of love for her made her begin to cry.

"Orla," Zeb whispered seeing his lifemate's tears, "Oh...did I hurt you?"

He remembered how it got very passionate and a bit rough in mating last night.

"No, my love," she whispered back kissing him on his slitted nostril nose that also was covered in soft Lasat fur, "I'm just so happy...to be here with you. I love you so much, Garazeb."

"I love you too, Orla," Zeb said kissing her back on her black Wookiee nose that was surprisingly soft too. He moved closer to her putting his muscular arms around her, relishing in the feel of the shaggy fur against his naked body. Orla put her arms around him and in a moment initiated another round of mating. She couldn't get enough of her Lasat lover's touch and the feel of his soft warm fur against hers. His large clawed hands were so gentle against her body and she sighed with desire.

"Garazeb...," she moaned, "You are so...handsome...and virial..."

"Orla...you are so...beautiful...my Wookiee...lover..." he moaned back and finally pulled away, satisfied.

They lay cuddled in each other's arms, breathing slowing down and the sweat drying on their bodies.

"Orla, I think I need to clean up down by the lake," Zeb said as he sat up, "I don't smell very good."

Orla sat up kissing him on the cheek.

"Garazeb...I love the way you smell. The musk from your fur is very...intoxicating."

Zeb laughed at her statement and stood up, shivering a bit in the cool morning air against his bare fur.

Orla watched with much affection as he went to the Bantha fur bundle to pull out a bar of Wookiee milk soap. He went to the side of the lake shore and crouched down to scrub up. The female Wookiee drank in her Lasat lifemate's damp fur her eyes taking in the muscular parts of his body. After washing up, Zeb put back on his Rancor waistband loincloth, readying the chest and back armor to be placed back on when Orla called to him.

"Garazeb, leave the armor off. I like the way you look without it. You have a very attractive body and should show more of it."

Zeb smiled at her words, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. No one had ever told him he was attractive...before now.

"Now my turn," Orla said going over to wash up too, "Why don't you see what Father, Tarful and Wullffwaro packed for us to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah," Zeb answered, "Mating does give one an appetite."

He winked at her getting a giggle that was music to his ears.

A little later, leaning against a tree, the two lovers enjoyed a breakfast of assorted fruits and Bantha jerky, listening to the sounds of the forest and the feel of each other's touch...


	6. Chapter 6 A New Arrival

In this chapter, Orla and Zeb will have their first child, a Lasat/Wookiee hybrid that the Wookiees will consider a sign of good luck and a permanent bond between the Lasat and Wookiee people.

Chapter 6 A New Arrival

For the next week, Zeb and Orla enjoyed their time as a mated couple at their "honeymoon" place far from the main village. The newly joined couple took walks along the lake shore and the forest, went for swims in the lake, mated more, and just talked while holding each other. Their favorite thing was to lean against the biggest tree near the lake shore and watch the birds flying over the water and listening to the forest animals around them.

Zeb noticed that for the first time in a long time, that he was more relaxed and happy for a change. He thought about his family on Attolon, but being in Orla's embrace made the feelings of homesickness and longing vanish. The two of them had discussions about having a home of their own in the main village tree and starting a family. They knew having mixed species children could be difficult, but they were determined to get through any problem that would occur.

Orla noticed a big change in her lifemate's looks and attitude. He laughed alot more and his two-toned purple fur had taken on a vibrant look that wasn't there before. It was like he had become younger before her eyes and she knew it was because of what he had gone through with the healing at the sacred pool. He had endless energy, enjoying climbing trees and running through the forest.

"Be careful, my love!" she called up to him one day while he sat on a high branch, "You may fall off that branch!"

"I'll be fine, Orla! watch this!" he called back down.

Zeb jumped off the branch, flipping a few times and seemed to float to the ground. She watched with wide eyes.

No Wookiee male except Gungi who was a Jedi killed during the Jedi Purge, had ever leaped down a tree branch like that. For a moment, Orla felt herself shiver hoping that Garazeb didn't possess the same abilities as Gungi. That would make the Empire take notice of him and possibly take him away from her, but she knew that wasn't true. Her lifemate's family would've told her about such things.

The next day they returned to the main Wookiee village, to the waiting arms of her nurturing ones and others of the Wookiee clans. Tarful and Wullffwaro welcomed Zeb as a fully mated "Wookiee male" amongst the other warriors. The Lasat was relieved that he was accepted amongst his adopted people even with the species difference. To the other Wookiees he was a member of their society and an important part of the family clan of Chaka and Rukalo. Orla's parents had fully adopted Zeb as a member of their family and treated him like any child of their clan. Bufaloo and Katsi couldn't get enough of their new big brother and always wanted to play games with him when Orla let them.

Tarful and Wullffwaro took Zeb on the annual hunt for the winter's supply of meat when the cold weather would come later. The Lasat learned how to track for pyrel cats, byel birds and also jungle Rancors. Getting a jungle Rancor would supply the village for the whole winter, but the beasts were hard to catch as Zeb had found out. He hoped to never see another one of the beasts again! A bunch of byel birds and ten pyrel cats were killed and because Zeb was new at the hunting as a Wookiee warrior, he had to drink the blood of a byel bird. It nearly made him throw up, but he didn't want to look bad in front of the other warriors. Orla was proud of her lifemate and loved him even more and cherished the byel bird claw necklace he made her. It meant as much to her as her bracelet of joining did.

Now that they were joined, Zeb and Orla were given their own home in the village and prepared to start a family. Orla hoped that she would give her lifemate a son or daughter but nothing seemed to be happening, even with the numerous times they mated. They began to realize that because they were of two different species, the chance of them conceiving might be impossible. They even considered adopting an orphaned Wookiee cub if that would be their only option. That wasn't the case...

Six months after their joining, Orla began to feel a bit ill. She went with a worried Zeb to the healers to see what was wrong. Rukalo knew what was wrong and wasn't worried. The older female Wookiee stood by her son-in-law and reassured him that Orla was fine.

"Oh, get that worried look off your face, Garazeb," Orla said awhile later, "I am not ill. I am with child."

"A baby? We're gonna have a baby?!" Zeb said pulling her into a big hug, "Orla, I thought because I'm a Lasat we couldn't have..."

"I'm with child, and will give birth in about seven months," Orla answered as she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "The healers want to keep on eye on me because this is the first mixed species child to be born to the Wookiees."

Zeb just hugged her more, his eyes welling with tears of happiness and relief.

A month before Orla was to give birth, D'Mari came to Zeb saying that a message on the village's transceiver was coming in for him from Attolon. The Wookiees kept the device handy in case the rebels needed their help or the Empire was attacking Kashyyyk.

"Hera! Kanan!" the Lasat cried out as he ran through the village paths.

"Slow down, young one!" D'Mari said grabbing ahold of Zeb's arm, "Your clan isn't going anywhere. Calm down some, take a deep breath."

Zeb took a deep breath and walked slowly next to D'Mari. The old Wookiee lead him into the meeting area and activated the holographic emitter.

The first person Zeb saw over the holographic emitter was Hera.

"H...Hi, Hera!" he said his voice shaking with emotion.

"Zeb! It's good to see you!" the Twi'lek said a big smile on her face, "We wanted to see how you are doing. It's been so long since we've seen you. How are you?"

"I...I'm fine," he said feeling his eyes tear up.

"Hey, buddy!" Kanan said his image appearing, "You look great! The Wookiees have been treating you well."

"Hey, big brother!" came Ezra and Sabine's voices followed by chirps from Chopper.

"Hi, guys!" Zeb answered his eyes getting more misty.

Sabine looked Zeb up and down seeing how different the Lasat's attire was or lack thereof.

"Zeb, have you been working out? You seem...slimmer and more muscular," she said her face a bit red.

"Yeah, Zeb," Ezra answered, "You are showing alot more fur than I've ever seen..."

"Yeah...I know," the Lasat said, "I trained to be a full-fledged Wookiee warrior and did it! Look at the arm band I got for becoming one."

He held up his arm for the two kids to see. Their eyes widened at the sight. Pride shown on their faces for their older "sibling".

Kanan and Hera came back into the image and pride showed on their faces too.

"Zeb, I can't get over how good you look," Hera said, "How is Orla, by the way?"

"I'm fine," the Wookiee female said moving close to her Lasat lifemate, "Garazeb and I are joined as lifemates now."

She held up her left hand to show them the joining bracelet and Zeb did the same thing.

"That's not all," Orla added, "I am with child and will soon give birth to our first child."

"Congratulations to both of you," Hera and Kanan both said.

Chopper decided to add some beeps and squeals of his own and made Ezra and Sabine laugh. Hera gave the droid a dirty look.

"C1-10P!" Hera said her voice angry, "You apologize to Zeb for what you said!"

"What did he say?" Zeb asked trying not to laugh.

"He...uh...said you are naked."

Ezra, Sabine and Kanan began to laugh and so did Zeb. Before he would've yelled or kicked Chopper, but becoming part of the Wookiee's world, had changed him.

"Chopper, don't worry about it," Zeb said to the little droid, "I'm part of Wookiee society now and that means I had to lose almost all of what made me a Lasat; that included my Honor Guard uniform and the arm and leg guards. I've gotten used to the rather...skimpy clothing I wear now. It doesn't bother me."

The Lasat and his lifemate talked to Hera and Kanan for nearly two hours and then the signal began to degrade due to solar flares. Zeb hated to say goodbye and he felt his throat tighten up.

"Goodbye, Zeb!" Ezra and Sabine called waving to their big brother. Chopper just beeped goodbye adding a raspberry for Zeb's benefit.

"'Bye guys," Zeb said his eyes filling with tears.

When it came time for him to say goodbye to Hera and Kanan, Zeb was having a hard time keeping the tears in check. He hated goodbyes.

"Zeb, take care of yourself," Kanan said, "and take care of Orla and that new baby about to arrive. Goodbye buddy!"

Zeb swallowed hard his eyes getting more teary. Orla sat nearby ready to comfort him if he started to cry.

"Zeb," Hera said giving him a maternal smile that made the lump in his throat grow bigger, "Be good and take care of not just yourself, but Orla and that new baby about to come."

"I...I will," the Lasat said his voice quivering with oncoming tears.

Hera saw even over the holographic emitter, the tears now falling from the Lasat's eyes.

"Oh...Zeb...don't...do that," she said seeing more tears fall, "Please...don't cry."

Hera wished at that moment she could reach through the emitter and dry Zeb's tears. She just looked at him with that maternal smile that made him feel better.

"Zeb...you be good...remember how much we love you...and miss you..."

Her image faded in static.

"I...I love you too," Zeb whispered and leaned over to bury his face in Orla's waiting shoulder. The female Wookiee held her lifemate close as he sniffled and understood how he felt, "Come, my love, let's go home."

The rest of the day, Zeb remained a bit quieter than usual. Orla knew he missed his family and would do anything to make him happy. She took him for a walk near the village stream and that seemed to cheer him up a bit.

As they lay next to each other in their home, she felt the baby kick.

"Garazeb," she whispered as she nudged her nearly asleep lifemate, "Put your hand here on my stomach."

Blinking his eyes, Zeb felt a strong kick against his hand.

"Karabast..." he muttered, "Must be a boy with a kick like that!" A smile crossed his face.

"Our child might be a girl," Orla said as she kissed him on the nose.

"I don't care if we have a boy or girl, as long as the child is healthy," Zeb answered.

"This child is a part of you and a part of me," Orla said staring into his green eyes, "A child conceived in...love."

Zeb held her closer and they fell asleep dreaming of the upcoming birth of their child.

Two days later, Orla began to have contractions when she was walking with Zeb around the village.

"Garazeb," she groaned, her hand on her bulging stomach, "It is time."

"Orla?" he asked seeing her look of pain.

"Beloved...it is time...the child is coming!"

She doubled over and Zeb began to panic catching her before she hit the ground. He looked around for someone to help them.

"D'Mari! D'Mari!" he cried out his voice shaking, "Chaka! Rukalo!"

The old Wookiee and Orla's parents saw him holding Orla and saw that the young female Wookiee was in labor.

"Calm down, young one," D'Mari said as he gestured to two Wookiee warriors to carry Orla to the healing area.

Soon Orla was made comfortable on a birthing bed and a midwife was moving in place for the birth which might be difficult due to the infant being of a mixed species. She growled to Zeb and motioned to D'Mari to take the Lasat out of the area. Zeb's pointed ears flattened against his head in fear but he obeyed.

"Come, young one," D'Mari said leading Zeb to the meeting area for probably a long wait.

Hours went by and Zeb paced back and forth nearly driving the older Wookiees crazy with his nervous energy. Rukalo finally calmed him down when she had him sit beside her and lean his head on her shoulder. The maternal touch seemed to calm the Lasat's fears.

"Garazeb," D'Mari said as he watched Tarful and Wullffwaro sit down next to Zeb, "You are behaving like the typical first time Wookiee father. Do not worry, for Orlaruk is in good hands. The midwife has helped in the births of nearly every cub in the village."

"Karabast..." Zeb muttered crossing his arms across his chest.

Finally the midwife appeared in the meeting area and came to take Zeb by the hand. A big smile was on the older Wookiee female's face.

"Orla...is she...?"

The old female barked and Zeb wished he understood Shyriiwook better. He had begun to understand some of the Wookiee tongue recently thanks to Orla teaching him, but not enough to understand the midwife.

"She is saying that Orlaruk is fine," D'Mari translated, "Come, meet your new daughter; your perfectly healthy Wookiee/Lasat daughter."

Zeb's grin threatened to split his face and he practically ran back to the healing area. The cries of a newborn met his ears. The sounds were like a mixture of Wookiee and Lasat.

"Garazeb," Orla said her face a bit tired looking, "Come see our daughter."

Zeb's smile grew and tears came to his eyes as he looked down to see the tiny bundle wrapped in a Bantha fur blanket.

The baby girl was covered in a short shaggy coat of light purple fur with darker purple stripes throughout and two little pointed ears poked out from the sides of her head. Her face was both Wookiee and Lasat, the little nose black but with slitted nostrils. She opened her large eyes a bit and they were a shade of green like Zeb's but with long eye lashes. The baby emitted a sigh like a purr and settled into her blanket more.

"Orla, she's beautifull," Zeb whispered picking up the baby to see her better, "She has your nose."

"And your eyes," Orla answered back a tired smile on her face, "We have to name her."

"I know," he answered, "What should her name be? I'm...uh...not very good at these things."

Orla thought for a moment and then her smile got bigger and she reached a hand to caress Zeb's cheek.

"Let's name her Netalli."

"Netalli...I like that," Zeb answered placing the infant back into Orla's waiting arms. She was beginning to fuss showing she was hungry, "What does it mean?"

"In Shyriiwook, it means 'precious jewel'," Orla added and positioned Netalli to her chest to nurse the baby for her first meal. The newborn latched onto the female Wookiee's breast in a perfectly natural manner. Zeb caressed the infant's head, his green eyes full of love and tears.

Later that day, little Netalli was taken before the Wookiee elders with K'Pek blessing the newborn with drops of water on her forehead. The water was from the sacred pool.

"We welcome Netalli Orrelios to the Wookiee family clan of Chaka and Rukalo," the old shaman announced for all the village to hear, "May she bring happiness and love to her parents, Garazeb and Orlaruk Orrelios. This child seals a bond between the Wookiee and Lasat people, a bond that is now permanent."

Zeb with Orla sitting next to him, watched with love as his daughter was made part of the clan. The Lasat let the tears that were in his eyes fall and he didn't care who saw. He was too happy to care...


	7. Chapter 7 Imperial Discovery

Sorry for taking so long to update the story. Been busy with family reunions and other stuff that comes up during the summer. This chapter will have a little more action in it.

Chapter 7 Family Life and Imperial Discovery

Zeb and Orla settled in as the parents of a newborn child who proved to be quite a handful as a hybrid of Wookiee and Lasat. Netalli was a bit demanding when she was hungry or wanting to be held. She proved to be a "daddy's girl" and wanted to be around Zeb constantly riding in a sling across her father's broad chest. The whole Wookiee village doted on the hybrid baby and she wasn't lacking for babysitters. Orla was relieved at times for the break and then could spend more time with Zeb. Orla's siblings Bufaloo and Katsi loved to play with their new niece and liked to take her for rides on their backs in a sling similiar to the one Zeb used.

Six months after her birth, Netalli surprised her parents in speaking her first words. It was after she was made ready for the day and was fed. She was laying on the floor and spotted Orla making up the baby's bed.

"Ma-Ma!" she said distinctly.

Orla's blue eyes widened at the sound of her daughter hoping that she'd sound like a Wookiee cub, but being a hybrid of Wookiee and Lasat, the infant might speak like her father instead.

"Netalli," she whispered and turned to the infant.

"Ma-Ma?"

Zeb was outside helping a few Wookiee warriors repair some spears and knife handles, oblivious to what was going on inside his home.

Orla scooped up Netalli and ran outside.

"Garazeb!" she called her voice almost frantic.

Zeb heard her thinking something was wrong with her or Netalli. A sick feeling went through his stomach, but he was relieved when Orla came running towards him, a giggling Netalli in her arms.

"Orla, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her by the arms.

"Nothing bad, my love," she said her eyes shiny with tears.

Netalli caught sight of Zeb and held her arms out to the Lasat.

"Da-Da!" she said in a little voice similiar to a Lasat kit.

Zeb's eyes widened and he smiled.

"She can talk, and without a translator!" Orla said handing Netalli to Zeb.

"Da-Da! Ma-Ma!"

"Probably the Lasat in her," Zeb muttered hugging his hybrid daughter close. She looked up at him with her green eyes so similar to his.

"Da-Da!"

The baby was full of surprises for her parents. Netalli began to crawl around and jabbering a blue streak, most of the words in baby talk. The other Wookiees got a kick out of hearing the baby talking constantly even though most of them couldn't understand the Basic the child was speaking. Netalli also spoke in a stilted version of Shryiiwook that amazed Orla and it was refreshing to speak to her daughter in her native language even though she didn't mind speaking through the translator.

One day Netalli became very cranky as she began to cut teeth and was chewing on anything she could get her little hands on. She cried alot and drooled rubbing at her sore mouth. K'Pek solved the problem making her a teething toy from a Rancor bone shard and hide that the child could chew on soothing her sore gums. The old Wookiee shaman also made up a potion to give Netalli that would help with the pain and it helped her to sleep better much to her parent's relief. Zeb and Orla were suffering from lack of sleep with Netalli's constant crying through the night.

Netalli, besides teething, had learned to stand on her own and was soon walking, making her parents have to keep an eye on her. The baby liked to follow anyone who came by the home and then would disappear scaring Zeb and Orla half too death!

When winter approached, Zeb being a Lasat, began to feel the cold more than the Wookiees did. He solved the problem with making himself a pyrel cat coat and pants to wear when he was outside for any length of time. His big prehensile feet stayed warm enough with their thick coat of fur. Orla had to laugh at her lifemate in his furry overcoat and pants.

Zeb helped the other warriors get in the last meat for the winter months and was glad for the warmer clothes. The winds cut through like an icy knife and even his feet got cold. He figured he'd have to break down and make some foot coverings when the weather got really bad. The Lasat had also learned to speak Shyriiwook and amazed Tarful and Wullffwaro at how fluent he became in the Wookiee tongue. It was hard on his throat at first trying to master the growls, snarls, roars and grunts, but he soon got the hang of it. Orla was proud of her lifemate at what he had accomplished and that made her love him even more. Zeb was now a full member of Wookiee society not just as a warrior but mastering the language as well even though he was a Lasat. His adopted people never gave it a second thought with his physical differences, in his heart, he was a Wookiee.

With winter in full force, the peaceful world of Kashyyyk would have a visit from some unwelcome visitors from the Empire. An Imperial probe droid had been dispatched by a scout ship hiding in the forest near the main village and Zeb spotted it on his post as sentry.

"Kriffin' Imps," he grumbled and sounded an alarm on a horn calling the warriors to an alert. He hoped the probe hadn't gotten any data on the village, but the damage had been done. Zeb along with other Wookiee warriors followed the probe droid to it's landing area and saw that a scout ship was nearby. The Lasat gestured to the warriors to follow his lead and they snuck up to the ship. Six stormtroopers came out and were met by a group of angry Wookiees and a Lasat.

"Surprise!" Zeb called out and head-butted the obvious leader. The other five took aim with their blasters and tried to hit the Wookiees, but the hairy bipeds were too quick. Zeb yelled out in Shyriiwook to Wullffwaro and Tarful who were amongst the warriors.

"What the?!..." one of the troopers said hearing the Lasat barking like a Wookiee. He managed to capture images of the Wookiees and Lasat that were fighting the other troopers. Hearing a Lasat speaking Shyriiwook amazed him and also made him despise the alien being even more.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Zeb yelled grabbing two troopers by their helmuts and bashing their heads together knocking them out. He threw the troopers through the open hatch of the scout ship a big toothy grin on his face.

"Tell your Imp leaders to leave us alone!" the Lasat yelled to them adding a snarl that made them cringe in fear. "Come back, and you'll get more than a head-butt and a beating!"

When the ship took off, Zeb told Tarful in Shyriiwook that they would have to be on guard for the Empire coming back. He knew they would. He hadn't bashed many stormtrooper heads in quite awhile and he was due for some fun.

On an Imperial transport ship hidden behind a moon, the trooper who took the images of the Wookiee and Lasat showed them to his superior officer.

"Are you saying that a Lasat is fighting with the Wookiees on Kashyyyk?" the commander of the transport said. He was a middle-aged human a bit on the pudgy side.

"Yes, sir, and this Lasat not only fights like a Wookiee, but speaks like one too. It was the weirdest thing...sir..."

The commander studied the images more. Something about the Lasat bothered him, for he recognized the face.

"Garazeb Orrelios," he muttered.

"Sir?" one of the officers said.

"The Lasat with the Wookiees. Do you see anything familiar about him?"

The officer looked at the image and realized what the commander meant.

"Now that you mention it, sir, I do. I've seen this Lasat before. He's a member of a rebel cell from the planet Lothol."

"Yes, this Lasat whose name is Garazeb Orrelios, is a member of the Phoenix Squadron and a formidable warrior in his own right. He is one of the few survivors of the Lasan massacre and is in the same rebel cell as the Jedi Kanan Jarrus."

"Why is he fighting with Wookiees?"

"We'll have to find out..."

A few hours later, after studying the recordings from the ground troopers, the commander got his answer.

"It seems Garazeb Orrelios has himself a Wookiee wife and a hybrid child," the commander said a look of distain on his face, "Disgusting! It's bad enough that he is a Lasat, but to have mated with a Wookiee female makes it worse! I wonder why he left Phoenix Squadron?"

"Maybe he was asked to leave?" the younger officer added.

"No, I don't think so. What I know of this particular rebel cell, they are a close knit group like a family. Maybe he wanted to leave. Admiral Pekworth will want to see this. He was planning an attack on Kashyyyk to capture more Wookiees for slave labor on Kessel. This should really please him. If we take some of the Wookiees that the Lasat is close to, it will bring him out and possibly Phoenix Squadron as well. This could be the only chance we have to get this elusive group and it's leaders. Maybe we could capture Orrelios too! That would definitely bring out Phoenix Squadron!"

Back on Kashyyyk, Zeb was worried after confronting the stormtroopers and probe droid. He called an emergency meeting of the Wookiee elders.

"I think the Empire is planning to attack Kashyyyk, and we should be ready for them," Zeb said to them in Basic and Shyriiwook.

"Garazeb, are you sure about this?" D'Mari said using his translator. He had trouble understanding Zeb's use of the Wookiee tongue due to the Lasat's accent.

"Yes," came the answer, "They might be planning to kidnap more Wookiees for the Kessel mines."

Wullffwaro shuddered at the mention of Kessel. It brought back too many bad memories of his and Kitwarr's time at the mining facility.

D'Mari stood up and walked over to the much shorter Lasat. He layed his hands on Zeb's shoulders.

"Garazeb, since you are more familiar with these Imperial troopers, you will lead an attack on them if they land a ship on Kashyyyk. Take as many warriors as needed and any weapons you will need."

"Cocky cub!" Tarful said with a laugh and gave Zeb a cuff behind his left ear. Zeb cuffed the old warrior back as far as he could lift his hand. He loved the old Wookiee like a grandfather and hoped he wouldn't die in this battle.

Two days later, an Imperial star destroyer appeared in orbit over Kashyyyk. Zeb and about fifty other Wookiees, Tarful, Wullffwaro, and Chaka among them, waited to confront the invaders to their world. Zeb had taken off his pyrel cat coat and put back on his Lasat armor. He attached his bo-rifle to the back along with a spear and on a strap attached to the waist of his pyrel cat pants, wore a bolo sling and his Rancor bone knife. Attached to a strap next to his bo-rifle was a loaded bowcaster, and over his chest he wore a bandoleer of ammo for the Wookiee weapon.

Hiding behind a large stretch of bushes and wroshyr trees, Zeb watched as a big squadron of stormtroopers approached.

"Lousy Imps," the Lasat grumbled his green eyes flashing with anger. He signaled with a Wookiee warrior's hand gestures to his furry comrades. All of them took different positions in order to ambush the troopers. Zeb stood grinning wishing the troopers would come closer.

"Okay, boys...a little closer," he whispered and gestured to Tarful to follow him, "Come closer."

He gave a signal to the others and they ran out from behind their cover catching the stormtroopers by surprise. They recovered quickly and to Zeb's horror saw that he and the Wookiees were hopelessly outnumbered. To make matters worse, a gunship appeared and began to fire upon them making them scatter. Zeb saw many of his friends cut to pieces and that angered him more.

"NOOOOOO!" he cried out grabbing both the bowcaster and the bo-rifle firing both of them at the same time. Tarful and Wullffwaro watched in amazement at the raw anger their young friend was showing. Both ran out to help him against the troopers. When the bowcaster ran out of ammo, Zeb reached for the bandoleer across his chest to reload the weapon, when a laser shot hit him in the right shoulder. The Lasat groaned in pain from the laser blast which wasn't bad. It just singed his fur mostly and bruised him but he was knocked down from a stun beam he didn't see coming.

Before he lost consciousness, he beheld a sight he hoped he'd never see again. The Wookiees, his friends and family were being shot too death with T-7 ion disruptors and fell screaming in agony as their bodies were burned from the inside out.

"My...dream...," he sobbed as he closed his eyes, then heard nothing...

Tarful, Wullffwaro and the other Wookiees thankfully were spared the ravages of the T-7's but received wounds from blaster rifles. They fought off what was left of the squadron and saw Chaka fall near where Zeb lay. They fell back seeing their friends now being taken aboard the transport with chains around their necks, arms and legs.

Tarful barked to pull back knowing they were now outnumbered and watched as both the gunship and transport took off. The old warrior raised his fists to the departing ships and roared in anger and despair. He knew that he and Wullffwaro had to get the injured back to the village to the healers. He had to inform the clans of their loved ones' death or capture.

The old warrior was met by the rest of the village and saw Rukalo and Orla watching to see if their lifemates were among the living. Chaka and Garazeb weren't there...

Both Wookiee females let out roars of grief, tears streaming from their eyes. Wullffwaro came up to tell them that both were still alive but now prisoners of the Empire. They knew where they were headed: the spice mines of Kessel.

Tarful turned to both females and said to them as he layed hands on their shoulder, "I will bring home your lifemates to you, if it's the last thing I do as a living warrior."

The old warrior called the elders together and they discussed in a heated manner about rescuing Garazeb, Chaka and the other twenty Wookiees captured with them.

"This is hopeless," D'Mari said after the discussions were over, "We can't fight the Empire by ourselves!"

"Garazeb's family clan," Orla suggested, "They helped rescue Wullffwaro, Kitwarr and the others from the spice mines. We can ask for help from them."

"No, Orlaruk," the elder said, "We must do this ourselves if we do it at all."

"No!" Orla said in defiance, "We can't do this alone! We need help! Garazeb's family clan is the only hope we have! I'm not giving up on my lifemate, because I know he wouldn't give up! He has shown me...has shown all of you...the courage, the will, the heart of a Wookiee warrior! Doesn't that mean anything to you? For if it doesn't, and we do nothing to save them...I will hate you for the rest of my life!"

Netalli coming out from their home crying, distracted her. The hybrid child was upset by all the yelling and not seeing Zeb around. She called for her Da-Da making Orla begin to cry, Rukalo coming over to comfort both of them. The older Wookiee gave the elders a scathing stare.

The elders saw the sadness the two females were showing and began to whisper amongst themselves. They talked for a few moments and then D'Mari turned to Orla and Rukalo.

"Orlaruk...it is with the permission of myself and the other elders, that you can contact the Jarrus/Syndulla clan on Attolon. Use the decoder on the transceiver to cover the whereabouts of their base."

"Thank you...," Orla sobbed and handed Netalli to her mother.

She ran to the area where the transceiver was kept and prayed to the Wookiee gods for the return of her father and her Lasat lifemate.

"My love...we will find you...Father...we will find you..."


	8. Chapter 8 Enslavement on Kessel

It's been awhile since I updated this story. Been busy with summer activities such as family reunions and celebrations. Also have been sick with asthma problems brought on by seasonal allergies. Hope to have more chapters up in a more timely manner, but it depends on my schedule!

Chapter 8 Enslavement on Kessel

Onboard a long range transport, Zeb opened his eyes to find himself cuffed at the wrists and ankles sitting on the deck of the cargo bay. His vision was a bit blurry and he blinked a few times to clear his eyes. What he saw made his stomach tighten up. He also noticed that around his neck was a shock collar.

Along with himself were Chaka, Orla's father and twenty others of his adopted people the Wookiees. He looked around more and also saw other alien species like Ithorians, Twi'leks, Snivvens, Togrutans and others he didn't recognize.

Chaka turned to his son-in-law and barked in Shyriiwook. Zeb answered back to the older Wookiee's question of where they were being taken.

"We're going to Kessel," an elderly Twi'lek with blue skin said, "We'll die there."

"Not if I can help it," Zeb answered back as he tried to loosen his restraints, "Karabast!"

He felt a slap to his face as he called out the Lasat expletive.

"No talking!" a burly human said glaring at the Lasat.

"Buddy, you're lucky I'm restrained, 'cause if you weren't...I'd knock your head off!"

The guard touched a button on a device attached to his belt. Zeb felt like every muscle in his body was on fire and he cried out. Chaka tried to help and felt the same thing. Blinking his teary eyes, Zeb let loose with a stream of expletives in Shyriiwook.

"My...My," the guard chided, "A Lasat that speaks Wookiee. Now that's something you don't see every day."

Zeb just glared at him.

On Kashyyyk:

Orla's hands shook as she activated the transceiver's holographic emitter. She made sure the signal was disguised to hide her signal and the rebel's whereabouts.

Kanan Jarrus' image appeared to her.

"Orla! Well, this is a surprise! How are you and Zeb?"

He stopped feeling a disturbance in the Force. Seeing the Wookiee female's tear-stained face, he knew that something was wrong. He signaled to Hera to come to the cockpit.

"Orla, what has happened?"

The Wookiee female swallowed hard and hoped she could get her point across to the human.

"The Empire! They came to Kashyyyk! They attacked our world! Took my people! Took my beloved lifemate...my father too!"

"Orla...slow down," came Hera's reassuring voice, "Calm down. Talk slowly. What happened?"

Sucking in a sob, Orla began to speak: "An Imperial transport with stormtroopers landed on Kashyyyk. Garazeb, my father and the other Wookiee warriors went to investigate and they were attacked. Alot of the Wookiees were killed or injured. Garazeb...and my father were captured, to be taken to the spice mines of Kessel."

Orla began to cry.

"Ssh...ssh, Orla," Hera said her voice soothing, "We'll help you find them."

"I don't want to lose him!"

Hera knew that she was talking about Zeb. The female Wookiee's love for the Lasat was strong.

"Orla, we'll get to Kashyyyk as soon as we can," Kanan added watching Hera and Chopper ready a hyperspace jump to the Wookiee homeworld.

"Thank you..."

Onboard the transport:

Zeb and his adopted Wookiee people were readied to be unloaded on Kessel which the ship was now orbiting. The guards who were both human and Trandoshan, roughly pulled the slaves to their feet. Zeb growled when a much bigger Trandoshan yanked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Kriffin' lizard," he grumbled.

His answer came in a slap to his face that split his upper lip. Chaka standing nearby gave a menacing growl. The Wookiee received a slap to the side of his head.

"Get going, Lasat scum," the human guard who had slapped Zeb earlier said. Zeb knew he shouldn't react in anger and it took all his willpower to not head-butt the human. As long as he had the shock collar on, he would be punished for acting up. He remembered how much it had hurt.

The slaves who numbered around forty, were unloaded from the transport and lead to a building where they'd be divided into groups. Zeb hoped he'd be in the same group as Chaka and the other Wookiees but that wasn't to be.

The Lasat would have Chaka in his group but that was all. They were teamed up with a short furry rodent-like alien with big red eyes, two Twi'lek males of advanced age and four Togrutans also of advanced age.

They were lead to another building where they were stripped of their clothing if they had any on and subjected to a humiliating wash down. Zeb shut his eyes feeling like he was being violated. After the washing, they were redressed in prison coveralls and lead out to a mine entrance where they'd be working as slave labor. Two of the Togrutans stumbled and Zeb went to help the shorter and smaller beings.

"Get back, Lasat!" a gruff voice called pushing Zeb away. He gave the burly human guard a look of distain.

"Oh, a tough one, are we? I've got my eye on you, Lasat. Cross me, and you'll regret you did!"

"That'll be the day...," Zeb muttered as he followed his fellow slaves into the mine.

Hera and Kanan sat in the cockpit of the GHOST hoping that they could rescue Zeb and the other prisoners. They never realized how much they missed the Lasat around the ship. The thing they missed the most, was his laugh carrying throughout the ship. Ezra and Sabine missed him most of all. It was like they had lost their big brother. They were somber and hardly smiled. Their mood improved at the notion of a rescue mission and being reunited with Zeb.

The GHOST arrived on Kashyyyk a few days later, after numerous hyperspace jumps to disguise their flight plan from the Empire.

D'Mari and the other elders met the crew and filled them in on what had transpired. Hera and Sabine helped in comforting Orla and Rukalo. They also got to meet Netalli and the Wookiee/Lasat child warmed up to them quickly and jabbered in her baby talk to them.

Kanan and Ezra along with Wullffwaro and Tarful, planned a rescue. They had help in translating from D'Mari.

"We can't launch a rescue like the last time," Kanan said to Wullffwaro who remembered the Jedi helping him and Kitwarr before, "It will have to be more of a stealth approach."

"Stealth approach?" D'Mari asked a bit confused by the military term.

"We'll have to go in quieter and I know a way how," Kanan answered, "On a past mission, my crew and I stole a Lambda class shuttle that will work perfect. We also have stolen stormtrooper armor to disguise Ezra, Sabine, Rex, Gregor, Wolffe and myself. Any Wookiees who want to come along can stay onboard the shuttle, or pose as potential slaves."

The three clone troopers exited the GHOST and were met by stares and growls from the Wookiees. D'Mari reassured his people that the former troopers were friends of Garazeb and his family clan. That was enough to make them feel better.

Tarful came up to greet them with punches to their shoulders. Sabine came out holding Netalli and the hybrid child's green Lasat-like eyes widened at the sight of the three elderly men. She buried her face in Sabine's shoulder and whimpered.

"Ssh, it's okay, Netalli. These are your uncles, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe."

"Uncles?" the child said in her Lasat-like voice.

"Yeah, squirt, your uncles."

Soon the daughter of Zeb and Orla was being spoiled by the three former clone troopers.

On Kessel:

Zeb grunted against the large mining cart he had to push by himself. The guard seeing that the Lasat was one of the larger slaves, figured he would be physically stronger. Zeb knew because of him being a Lasat, he would be singled out for more harsh treatment. The Empire detested the Lasat people and harbored bad feelings for Wookiees too. He noticed the four Togrutan men were tiring and seemed ill. Zeb frowned knowing the four elderly aliens were too frail for this type of work. He took it upon himself to watch over the four of them and also the Twi'leks and Chaka.

As the day wore on, Zeb could see his fellow slaves were getting tired and one of the Togrutan men collapsed from the heat and fatigue. Zeb stopped pushing the mining cart to help him up. Chaka growled in Shyriiwook, warning him no.

"I'm not letting a man lay here to get stepped on or worse," Zeb said as he lifted the Togrutan up in his arms.

"Hey! Lasat!" the human guard yelled, "Get back to pushing that cart!"

Zeb glared at him flashing his teeth and continued to help the Togrutan. The guard pushed the shock control button and Zeb dropped to his knees, the Togrutan falling out of his arms where Chaka went to help him. Zeb lay twitching on the ground and gritted his teeth against the pain. Chaka handed over the groggy Togrutan to one of the Twi'leks and bent down to help Zeb to his feet. The Lasat hung on still shaking.

"Back off, Wookiee!" the guard yelled to Chaka, "Or you'll get the same!"

Chaka just growled and bared his teeth.

Seeing that things were under control, the guard went to check on more slaves.

"You must be more careful, young one," the old Togrutan said to Zeb, "You could get yourself killed."

"I won't let those Imperial dogs hurt any of you," came the Lasat's response.

"Thank you," the Togrutan said, "I am B'Latta, and you are?"

"Garazeb Orrelios."

"Thank you...Garazeb."

"Most people call me Zeb."

"Oh...Garazeb is a noble name...for a noble and brave person."

Zeb was taken back by the man's kind words and had to blink his eyes to the tears that gathered there.

Chaka walked over and put a hand on the Lasat's shoulder. He uttered Shryiiwook to his son-in-law and Zeb answered him back.

"You understand them?" the little rodent alien asked.

"Yes," Zeb answered, "I...uh...am joined to Chaka's daughter and have been living on Kashyyyk for nearly a year. We have a daughter."

"Oh...very interesting...Lasat and Wookiee mated pair."

Zeb frowned at the alien's words.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Zeb glared down at the rodent being, the little alien's red eyes growing wide with fear.

"N...No," the rodent stammered, "Sorry...Gevus is sorry."

"Is that your name?" Zeb asked bending down to the alien's height.

"Yes...Garazeb...my name is Gevus and I'm a Ratzian from the world of Ratza V in what you call wild space."

"I've heard of you guys," Zeb said smiling at the now calmer rodent, "You're supposed to be good at pick pocketing and lock picking."

Gevus grinned showing his rodent teeth.

"Best get back to work before that guard comes back," one of the Togrutans said. He bent down to help his exhausted companion.

Later in the evening, the slaves were lead to a sleeping area that was no more than alcoves in the mine's walls. Zeb managed to squeeze his bulky Lasat frame into one of the alcoves and closed his eyes. His body hurt from the shock collar punishment and also the pushing of the mine cart. He closed his eyes and as sleep overtook him his last thoughts were of Orla and Netalli. He realized that he missed hearing Netalli's laughter and baby chatter and how she'd light up when he held her close. He missed most of all, Orla's embraces and her tender kisses. As sleep overtook him, Zeb dreamed of the last night that he and Orla spent together as a mated couple. They had taken a long walk along the stream that ran through the village area and beyond. They had sat down to rest in a grassy area and held each other close. Zeb sighed in his sleep as the memories became more vivid.

"I'm afraid for you, beloved," Orla had said as she held him closer, "The Empire has many troopers."

"Oh...it'll be okay, Orla," he answered holding her just as close breathing in the scent of her shaggy fur.

The female Wookiee pulled him closer and began to kiss him in an act of desperation and desire. Zeb kissed her back and lowered her to the grass where he loosened his pyrel cat pants to press his body closer to hers. Orla kissed him more, guiding that part of him to her where they became one. The mating this time was gentler but lasted longer than any other time. The two finally pulled away, satisfied, and were surprised to see tears on each other's faces.

Orla held her lifemate's sweat-covered body closer and ran her hands over his chest and further down feeling him respond to her caresses.

"Garazeb...," she whispered, "Mate with me...again...please...I want you...so...bad..."

Zeb embraced her closer and gave her what she wanted as tears streamed down his furry cheeks. They mated...off and on through the night.

The Lasat gasped out in his sleep, tears falling, a smile on his face as he dreamed of mating with Orla. He squirmed in the alcove feeling the desire build up enough to wake him up. He looked down to the lower part of his prison garb and saw a bulge forming there. Sighing, he closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

On Kashyyyk:

Orla, too, was having an erotic dream like her lifemate and she moaned softly, running a hand over her chest feeling her breasts react at what she was dreaming. It was so real that she really felt that her Lasat lover was on top of her mating with her. She felt his kisses and caresses especially on her face, chest and back. His big clawed hands made her skin feel like it was burning with sexual desire.

"Come back, my lover," she whispered still asleep as she hugged his pyrel cat coat close taking in the Lasat musk scent that lingered there. This scent was like an aphrodisiac to her and she began to awaken. Smiling, she placed a hand on her stomach knowing with the long passionate night they had spent together, had resulted in her being with child...again. That made her hope for his safe return even more.

"You will return to me...my love...if not to see your new son or daughter..."

Several days passed and Zeb still survived the mines on Kessel. Sadly, the one Togrutan he had rescued, had passed away and so did one of the Twi'leks. The Lasat knew it was because of the harsh conditions and not enough water given to them. He knew being a Lasat, he would fare better. but had developed a chronic cough from the dust and had a hard time breathing at times. He kept on eye on Chaka, the remaining three Togrutans and the Twi'lek. Gevus seemed to be holding up well and Zeb had begun to admire the rodent's strength and his sense of humor. Gevus made the mundane work a little more bearable with his jokes. He knew deep down they had to escape the mines and none too soon. He began to think of a plan, but not before finding out the whereabouts of his fellow Wookiee companions. He eventually found them and they weren't faring any better than he and the other's were. He began to format a plan with help from Gevus...


	9. Chapter 9 Kessel EscapeBirth Part 1

My schedule is actually allowing me to update sooner than I thought! I see I've got two reviews of the story and it seems it is well received! In this chapter, Zeb and his fellow slaves are going to attempt a escape and Orla will give birth to twins. However, sadness will be happening.

Chapter 9 Kessel Escape and Birth

Several months went by and Zeb continued to survive in the spice mines. He kept an eye on Chaka, the three Togrutans, the elderly Twi'lek and Gevus. They were all showing signs of extreme exhaustion from the oppressive heat of the mine tunnels. Zeb's cough became constant and he found himself tiring easily. The meager rations they were fed by the guards wasn't enough to sustain them, especially a person as large as a Lasat.

"Karabast!" Zeb grumbled as he sat next to his six companions.

"What was that?" Gevus asked as he munched on a ration bar.

"Just grumbling to myself," the Lasat said as he chewed on a ration bar too, "These things taste terrible!"

"Gevus likes brazzel berries," the little rodent added, "Mate likes them too!"

Zeb smiled having tasted the berries that grew plentiful on Kashyyyk.

"Orla, my lifemate, makes a pie with them and it's delicious!"

Zeb got a sad look on his face at the thought of Orla and how far away from her he was. He ached to feel her arms around him. He continued talking to his now interested companions.

"Right now, we'd be sitting down to have dinner. Netalli, our daughter would be wanting a bottle of Wookiee milk and her Tooka doll to hold."

Zeb closed his eyes to the tears that began to form.

Chaka jumped in and told them about Rukalo, Orla, Bufaloo and Katsi. Zeb translated for the others. Soon the other slaves told their life stories and Zeb translated for Chaka. They were amazed that the oldest of them, a Togrutan male, had himself a new wife after the death of his first one. This woman was a human and alot younger than him.

"What?" he said seeing the looks of shock on the other's faces, "She keeps me young and I can keep up with her."

"That doesn't matter," Zeb answered, "I'm a Lasat and mated to a female Wookiee. Alot of people would find that strange. I see nothing wrong with an interspecies relationship. If two people love each other like Orla and I do, species shouldn't matter. My family clan is run by an interspecies couple of human and Twi'lek."

Chaka added and Zeb translated, that the Jarrus/Syndulla clan were good and noble people. All of them became silent, missing their families.

"We have to get out of here," the Twi'lek said, "...or we'll die."

"Gevus knows a way," came a response from the little rodent alien.

"You do?"

Zeb smiled at what the little rodent was up to.

"Guards always take break about mid-day," the Ratzian native said, "Not pay attention to slaves. Gevus knows of where small tunnel is, but may be too small for Garazeb and Chaka."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what you have in mind..."

On Kashyyyk:

Orla waited for the return of her lifemate and each day that passed without him appearing, saddened her beyond belief. She became very depressed and Netalli picked up on her mother's somber mood. The hybrid toddler grew fussy and the normally happy child cried all the time.

"Da-Da!" she wailed looking around for Zeb. It was all Orla could do to calm her daughter, when she too, felt sad.

"Don't cry, little one," she whispered holding the hybrid child close as they layed on the big hammock she used to share with Zeb. A faint scent of Lasat musk clung to the blanket and the hammock material. That made Orla miss Zeb even more. She closed her eyes as Netalli dozed off and she imagined Zeb's strong furry arms around her.

A few days later, the GHOST crew left for Attolon to finalize the rescue plan and to get the stolen shuttle and armor. Plans were already underway before their departure and Tarful took it upon himself to lead a group of Wookiee warriors along with the rebels. The GHOST would return in less than a week if everything went okay.

While Orla waited, she felt the growing life inside her body. She began to have problems with this pregnancy and before Kanan and Hera left, they took the Wookiee aboard the ship to the medbay to use a scanner to check for abnormalities. It was discovered that Orla was carrying twins, a female Wookiee and a male Lasat. On the scanner it showed the two unborn babies clutching each other's hands. Even in the womb, a bond was forming. Orla was to rest more and Sabine stayed behind to help care for Netalli, who had become very attached to the Mandalorian girl.

On Kessel:

Gevus and Zeb began to formulate a plan to get past the guards.

"These collars," the Twi'lek said, "They can...kill us."

Gevus gave the bigger alien a smirk and held up a multitool that he had consficated from a guard who had fallen asleep on duty.

"We Ratzians can pick any lock."

"Gevus is gonna attempt to remove our collars when we are back in our alcoves for a sleep cycle. The guards won't suspect a thing," Zeb said giving the little rodent one of his toothy grins.

The others smiled, hoping for Gevus' success.

That evening after a grueling day of toiling in the mines, Zeb and his fellow slaves climbed into their alcoves to sleep. Gevus went to work on the collars. Zeb's was worked on first, since the group designated him as leader, and in a short span of time, the collar came off.

"Thank the Ashla," he whispered and patted Gevus on the head, "Now let's free the others."

On Kashyyyk:

As the weeks went on, Orla became more and more depressed. She prayed to the Wookiee gods every day and night for the return of her father and lifemate. She spent many sleepless nights not having Zeb laying next to her cuddling close. Netalli had taken to sleeping in the hammock with her mother and Orla didn't mind. Having her daughter close, reminded her that the child was not only a part of her, but Zeb as well. When the GHOST crew returned, Orla was relieved to see her lifemate's family clan, but they were a constant reminder to her of his absence. She layed a hand on her bulging stomach feeling the life of the twins inside her. She sang to them every night and to Netalli too. These two unborn children were a living legacy to her Lasat lover even if he never returned.

Two months before her time of birth, Orla went into labor. The healers were very worried as her lifesigns were weakening and she was losing the will to live. A thorough talking to from Hera and Sabine changed her mind and she began to fight. The two rebels helped in the birthing much to the dismay of the healers, but didn't mind the help. It was going to be a difficult birth. The Wookiee female cub was the first born and she was very small for an infant of her species. She was clutching the hand of the Lasat kit who was nearly out of the birth canal. He was born a few moments later and was just as tiny as his sister. Both infants let out squeaky little cries and lay quiet, but were breathing. Hera helped a tired Orla position the two infants to her so they could get their first feeding. Orla smiled as the Wookiee and Lasat infants latched onto her breasts to nurse. She was exhausted and after the newborns were fed, she fell asleep and Hera with Sabine's help got the babies dressed in little diapers. They were amazed as was the healers at what the newborns looked like.

The Wookiee female resembled a cub of her species with two distinct differences. Her shaggy fur was a light lavender purple with streaks of darker purple and her eyes were a brilliant green like a Lasat's eyes with long thick lashes.

The Lasat male, too, looked like a kit of his species except for his light blonde fur with stripes of darker blonde the same pattern as Zeb's. The kit opened his eyes which were as blue as Orla's and also had long thick lashes.

Orla looked into her newborn daughter's green eyes and felt her heart break. Seeing her newborn son's blue eyes and a face like her lifemate's, made her cry. Since she was weakened from the birth, Orla was having a hard time nursing the babies. Hera and Sabine got the babies to drink Wookiee milk from bottles and they adjusted. Being smaller than normal newborns, they didn't eat much and weren't gaining alot of weight. The Wookiee cub was weakening more than her Lasat sibling. The Lasat kit always wanted to be close to his sister and whimpered if he were separated from her for very long.

"Orla, what are you going to name them?" Hera asked, "We can't keep calling them Wookiee cub and Lasat kit."

"I...I wanted Garazeb to help me name them," she said as she held the infant girl to her chest.

Hera saw the deep sadness in the female Wookiee's eyes. She was losing hope of Zeb ever coming back.

"He will return to you, Orla," Hera said caressing the Wookiee's head in a maternal way, "We will rescue him and the other Wookiees. You can't give up hope. If I know Zeb, he's probably thinking of a way to escape as we speak. Now don't let me hear you talk about giving up on him! He has two newborn children he hasn't met yet! Now, let's think of names for them. What do you have in mind?"

"Garazeb has told me about his family on Lasan, his mother and father and grandparents. I think the Lasat kit should carry the name of Garazeb's father and the Wookiee cub his mother's name."

"What was that?"

"His father's name was...Ketuunka and his mother's name was Ne'Roos."

Hera's eyes widened. Zeb had never talked about his dead family to her or Kanan but to Orla. It made her feel a bit envious. A gasping choke from the Wookiee cub starled her.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked relieving Orla of the Lasat kit. Hera picked up the Wookiee cub and ran to the healer's area. The Lasat kit whimpered and clutched onto Sabine's tunic. Seeing his sister in trouble frightened him.

"There is nothing we can do for her," the chief healer said a few minutes later, "She is too weak and won't last long."

Orla began to cry and clung to Hera who comforted her. The Wookiee female sat beside the cradle holding her dying daughter.

"Sleep, little Ne'Roos, sleep my precious. Mama's here."

Hera and Sabine left the healing area in tears and went back to help Rukalo with a fussy Ketuunka. The Lasat kit wouldn't settle down until he was layed next to Ne'Roos. Orla rocked the cradle and smiled as her newborns fell asleep cuddling up to each other. Ketuunka had a little thumb in his mouth and an arm around Ne'Roos whose breathing was becoming shallow. Orla fell asleep on a bed nearby as the infants slept and the GHOST crew took care of Netalli.

During the night, Ne'Roos took her final breath. Orla wasn't aware of her daughter's death but Ketuunka felt his sister die. The Lasat kit let out a wail that echoed through the village. He clutched his dead sister close and sobbed with the grief of a broken heart. Hera, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine came running to see Orla clutching the dead Ne'Roos and Ketuunka crying without his sister's comforting presence.

"That's the first time...Ketuunka has cried," Sabine whispered.

Hera nodded feeling her heart break at the wailing of the Lasat newborn. It was beyond sad!

"My precious...my precious Ne'Roos!" Orla wailed holding the dead infant close. She was oblivious to the cries of her surviving newborn who needed her more than ever. Hera went over and picked up Ketuunka rocking the crying Lasat kit in her arms. She murmured comforting words to him but he wouldn't calm down. Sabine finally got Orla to let go of Ne'Roos' dead body so the healers could prepare her for burial later. Orla looked over and saw that Hera was holding Ketuunka and held her arms out for her surviving newborn.

"Oh...my little Ketuunka. Don't cry. Mama's here and I'll never leave you. Ssh...ssh...my little kit, go to sleep. Da-Da will come home soon and he will be thrilled to see you."

She rocked the crying Lasat infant and hummed a Wookiee lullabye getting the baby's tears to let up. He fell asleep, sobbing once in awhile, thumb in his mouth. Hera and Sabine couldn't hold back the tears.

On Kessel, while he slept, a Lasat named Garazeb Orrelios cried, feeling across the galaxy the death of his newborn daughter...


	10. Chapter 10 Kessel Escape Part 2

Another chapter in so many days! Not much to do when it's too hot to be outside for very long and I'm still recovering from the knee injury I sustained back in December. This chapter isn't as sad, but the next one will be!

Chapter 10 Kessel Escape Part 2

Zeb bided his time in the mine waiting for the right time to escape. Gevus had removed all their shock collars and those of the other twenty Wookiee prisoners. With Zeb's help in translating, Gevus let the others in on the plan.

"We move quietly when sleep time comes," the Ratzian native said, "Gevus, with Garazeb's help will lead you to tunnel hole I found."

"Be careful, you little rat," Zeb said as he ruffled the rodent's furry head.

Gevus gave his big friend a grin of encouragement.

In the dead of a Kessel night, the slaves made their move. Moving like quiet Loth-mice, Zeb and Gevus lead the three surviving Togrutans, the Twi'lek, Chaka and the other Wookiees to a part of the mine tunnel where a hole was in the wall. It would be a tight squeeze for Zeb and the Wookiees, but they didn't mind. Getting out and back home to Kashyyyk is all that mattered.

"Get inside," Gevus whispered, "Garazeb will help you."

Slowly, the Togrutans and the Twi'lek went into the hole and found out another tunnel was on the other side, a forgotten shaft the Empire never used anymore. Zeb helped everyone inside and everything was going fine until a Wookiee warrior about Zeb's age bumped his head and roared with pain.

"Oh...Karabast...," Zeb moaned hearing an alarm sound through the tunnel showing the guards that an escape attempt was going on. He soon heard then saw the guards come running down the tunnel to see who was escaping. Chaka, who was the last to go through along with Gevus and Zeb let out a roar and felt himself being pushed into the opening, "Gevus, get in there! I'll take care of this!"

"Not without Gevus!" the little rodent said jumped onto Zeb's back, "Gevus good fighter too!"

Zeb rolled his eyes but was welcome for his new friend's help. Four guards, two human and two Trandoshans came running towards them.

"Hey, Lasat!" the biggest human guard yelled brandishing a large laser rifle, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here...scumbag!" Zeb spat back and gave the guard a cocky grin.

The guard reached down to his belt for the collar control and pushed the button. Nothing happened!

Grinning more, Zeb held up the now useless collar.

"Looking for this?"

While Zeb spoke, he didn't notice the biggest Trandoshan run forward and head-butted the Lasat knocking Zeb off his feet. Normally a hit like that wouldn't bother Zeb, but in his weakened condition he fell to the ground.

"Karking...son of a..." he gasped and groaned when he felt a kick to his ribcage. The groan turned to a cry of pain when he felt several ribs fracture. Gevus saw his friend fall and he leaped up onto the Trandoshan's back, where he sank his teeth into the lizard's neck. It hissed in pain and fell taking Gevus with it. Zeb, after catching his breath, saw the Ratzian fall and reached over to help the rodent back up. The Lasat cringed seeing the fresh blood on Gevus' teeth.

"Karabast!"

The other guards seeing the opening in the wall, went after the escaped slaves and shot at anything that moved. Luckily, Chaka had made it out and into a region that was near one of the few places on the planet that had a forest. The older Wookiee looked back to see others of his kind gunned down and no sign of Garazeb or Gevus.

As fast as the shooting and yelling started, it stopped. Chaka watched with baited breath for any sign of his family and friends. To Chaka's relief, through the smoke walked Garazeb and one Wookiee warrior. The Wookiee who was named Mycha was practically carrying Zeb. Gevus followed holding onto one of Zeb's hands. It could be seen that Zeb was in bad shape.

"What happened?" Chaka asked of the warrior.

"The guards found the escape opening in the tunnel. They ambushed us while Garazeb tried to hold them off. He is injured. We...We are the only survivors."

Mycha bowed his head and felt a tugging on his right leg. It was Gevus.

"Must get away!" the rodent said his voice showing alarm, "Grieve later! Guards will be back with more weapons! Must go to forest!"

Chaka agreed and went to help Zeb who groaned in pain. With the sounds of alarms growing, the survivors made their way deep into the forest. They came to a rest far from the mine. Zeb was more alert but in alot of pain. Chaka ripped pieces of the sleeves and torso off Zeb's coveralls to serve as bandages.

"Oh...Karabast...," Zeb groaned feeling Chaka wrap the strips of material around his chest. The purple fur was darker with bruises forming from the kicks given to the Lasat's ribs by a Trandoshan guard. The kicks were strong enough to break four of his ribs. Chaka cringed seeing how injured his son-in-law was. Mycha tried to help but was injured himself from a stray laser shot. Chaka, after getting Zeb comfortable, worked on Mycha's injury and also a deep cut Gevus got on his long tail. The Ratzian also had an eye that was swelling shut from a punch he received from the human guard that tried to grab him.

"Gevus...you little rat," Zeb said giving the Ratzian a cuff to one of his big pointed ears, "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"You big Lasat...Gevus save you because Gevus likes you...considers you friend."

He cuffed Zeb gently on one of his pointed ears. That got a smile out of the Lasat.

"I like you too...you little rodent."

Satisfied that they weren't being followed, the four survivors settled down to try and sleep. It didn't take long for them to nod off, but Zeb began to dream about Orla. He saw her smiling face, felt her arms around him, and her lips against his.

"Orla," he whispered frowning against the pain of his injuries. He saw her giving birth to a Wookiee cub and a Lasat Kit. A smile appeared on his face but vanished as he saw how small and frail the newborns were. As total exhaustion and pain took hold, he fell into a deeper sleep...and heard Orla's anguished cry and felt a pain in his heart like nothing he felt before. It was the moment of his Wookiee daughter's death. Tears fell like rain from the Lasat's closed eyes and silent sobs shook his body. Gevus who was sleeping nearby heard his friend's distress. The little rodent alien walked over and sat next to the slumbering Lasat seeing the tears on the furry cheeks.

"Garazeb...," he whispered, "Gevus will take care of you...Garazeb is Gevus' brother now."

The Ratzian took both hands and layed them against Zeb's tear-stained face. He leaned his head against the Lasat's their foreheads touching, a Ratzian sign of brotherhood. Then he curled up next to Zeb's chest hoping his presence would calm him.

On Kashyyyk:

Orla stood, tears running down her face as she watched the tiny shroud covered form be placed high on a platform in the Wookiee's burial area. This was the most sacred place on all of Kashyyyk and was never to be disturbed only for burial. Members of Orla's family were there as well as other generations of Wookiees. Not a sound was heard, except for Orla's sobs.

K'Pek and D'Mari stood and in both Shyriiwook and Basic said a few words over the infant's final resting place.

"We stand here today to say goodbye to a brave little soul who left us too soon. Ne'Roos Orrelios, you may only have been here for a short time, but you touched us all. Your spirit will soar with our ancestors in the realms of the heavens. Someday, you will be reunited with your surviving brother, Ketuunka, sister Netalli and your parents Garazeb and Orlaruk. Goodbye, little one..."

D'Mari took some flowers and placed them over the infant's body and bowed his head. Hera and the rest of the GHOST crew bowed their heads in respect and felt themselves grieve along with Orla. Rex, Gregor and Wolffe stood back, heads bowed in respect. Netalli, who was being held by Kanan, began to cry and buried her face in the Jedi's tunic. Ketuunka was being held by Hera and the Lasat kit wailed at the top of his lungs, missing his sibling who he would never see again. Orla went over and took the infant into her arms hugging him close crying as much as he was.

"Orla," Hera said taking the weeping Wookiee female by the arm, "You need some rest. Come back to your home and lay down for awhile. Kanan and I will take care of the children. You just rest."

Orla nodded her head and followed the Twi'lek back to her home in the big wroshyr tree. Hera got her laying in the hammock Orla shared with Zeb and put a blanket over her. Orla just cried more and closed her eyes hugging the blanket close smelling the fading Lasat musk on it. That made her miss her lifemate more. Ketuunka fussed more showing he was hungry and Hera handed the Lasat kit to Orla to see if he would nurse. Try as she might, the Lasat infant wouldn't latch onto either breast.

"Hera, what's wrong with him?" Orla asked getting more frustrated, "He won't nurse! He won't stop crying!"

"Don't worry, Orla, I'll try to get him to take a bottle. Sometimes babies don't like to be breast-fed. Ketuunka will be fine, you just get some sleep. You're very tired. Kanan and I will take care of Ketuunka and Netalli."

The Wookiee female nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

While Kanan held Ketuunka, Hera got a bottle of Wookiee milk ready for the Lasat kit. She sat in a Wookiee-sized rocker in the corner of the living area and sat down cradling the squirming kit in her arms. Kanan handed her the bottle and she held it up to the baby's mouth. The baby Lasat fussed for a few seconds but soon got the hang of suckling to get the milk. Ezra and Sabine knealt beside the chair and watched Hera feed the Lasat kit. They smiled, thinking this was the cutest thing they had ever seen, next to Netalli.

Later in the day, Kanan announced to everyone that they were ready to leave for the rescue of the Wookiees and Zeb. Hera would stay behind in case they'd need the GHOST for a quick getaway. She would also help Orla with the children.

"Orla, we will return and with your father and Zeb," Kanan said seeing the Wookiee female's sad eyes. He looked over at Hera and nodded. Rukalo smiled but her eyes were sad.

They said their goodbyes to each other and Orla watched the stolen Imperial shuttle take off. She closed her eyes and kissed the joining bracelet on her left wrist. She fingered the byel bird necklace that Zeb had made her.

"My beloved...lifemate...you will return to me," she whispered and went back to her home to rest. Hera made sure she was all right and took over caring for Ketuunka from Rukalo giving both female Wookiees a break.

Hera sat in the rocker and cradled the Lasat kit in her arms hoping to calm his fussing. Ketuunka missed Ne'Roos and being her twin would be harder on him. The infant Lasat opened his long-lashed blue eyes and stared up at the Twi'lek.

"You look like your daddy, except for your fur color and eyes. How would you like me to tell you about your daddy? He's not only one of my best friends but family too. At times he feels like one of the kids regardless of his age. Zeb is...well...one of the most brave, honorable and loving beings I've ever known. For a Lasat, he is gentle and kind, and I've missed him since he left to live on Kashyyyk. Your daddy has an impish sense of humor and is always playing pranks on his younger siblings Ezra and Sabine. I know he will return and when he does, he will be thrilled to meet you. I pray to the Ryloth gods that he will come back soon for not only you and Netalli, but for your mama too. She misses him so much as...we do."

Hera looked down and saw the Lasat kit was fast asleep, nursing his left thumb in his mouth. She smiled at the sight and reached down to kiss the baby on his furry forehead. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep herself when all of a sudden she felt Netalli crawl onto her lap. The hybrid toddler looked up at her with her Lasat green eyes so much like Zeb's.

"Baby," the toddler babbled out.

"Yes, sweetheart, this is your baby brother, Ketuunka."

"Tuunka?"

Hera smiled at the child's pronunciation of the infant's name. Netalli reached over to kiss the Lasat kit on his cheek.

"Tuunka...Netalli's baby," the toddler said and closed her eyes to nod off, also sucking on a thumb.

Hera smiled and gave both children kisses on their furry little faces. She leaned back and closed her eyes to fall asleep dreaming of the safe return of their father...


	11. Chapter 11 Rescue of the Slaves

Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been very sick with asthma symptoms, brought on by wildfires burning in the area and the bad air quality. This chapter is the longest I've done and also the saddest! Zeb experiences a loss that will shake him to his core!

Chapter 11 Rescue of the Slaves

The stolen Lambda class shuttle sped through hyperspace towards Kessel. Onboard, the GHOST crew and a group of Wookiee warriors chosen by Tarful, prepared for possibly the deadliest battle of their lives.

Tarful and his warriors that also included Wullffwaro, helped Kanan and the others prepare weapons, explosives, blasters, bowcasters and a weapon that Gregor had found on the Imperial black market. It looked like a hand-held laser cannon but fired more than two thousand rounds. The old Wookiee warrior gave the clone trooper a crooked smile and barked saying that the size of the weapon didn't matter, it was the size of the warrior heart that mattered.

Kanan smiled at the playful banter but grew serious. He turned to Ezra.

"Let's see if we can find out where Zeb and the others are inside the mine."

"Kanan, they aren't Force sensitives like you or I," the boy said.

"I know...but every living being no matter the species, has the Force inside them. Just a few such as you and I have the abilities enough to use it. Close your eyes and let's see if we can sense if Zeb and the Wookiees are...still alive."

The Jedi and his Padawan closed their eyes and put out their right hands. Intense concentration showed on their faces. The Wookiees, clone troopers and Sabine watched in awe. Suddenly Kanan's eyes flew open and he gasped. Ezra followed suit.

"Zeb...," Kanan whispered reaching over to steady Ezra who looked like he were ready to pass out.

"Kanan...I...sensed Zeb through the Force, not in a way that he would appear to me normally...as a non-Force user. Kanan, can Zeb have developed Force abilities without our knowledge?"

"That's not possible," Kanan answered, What I sensed wasn't from a Force sensitive but something...similiar. It was like Zeb were here on the ship with us."

"Yeah, I felt that too," Ezra answered, "For a moment, I even smelled Zeb."

That got a chuckle out of everyone except the Wookiees.

"It was more than that," Kanan added, "I felt what makes Zeb. Not just the smell from his fur, but what makes him the Lasat we've known for so long; his personality, his strength, and his honor."

Ezra reached out more and felt faint.

"He's hurt," the boy said his face in a frown, "I can feel his pain!"

Kanan reached out and he sensed Chaka, Mycha and Gevus as regular non-Force users, but when he sensed Zeb, it was a feeling of warmth and love like a comforting embrace. It was an aura around the Lasat due to his heightened senses, a self awareness of his enviroment, others around him, almost in a way that he or Ezra would react using the Force. He delved deeper into the Force and connected with Zeb more, feeling strong senses of perception and empathy. Kanan felt lightheaded.

"Kanan!" Ezra yelled grasping his mentor's hand.

"Ezra...," the Jedi whispered, "I've...I've just experienced something I have never felt before in the Force."

"What was it?"

"It's hard to describe. It was like a pure light of goodness and love...and it came from Zeb!"

"I...uh...felt it too. What does it mean? Has Zeb developed Force abilities we never knew about? I know the big guy surprises me with his above normal strength and speed, but I thought that was normal for Lasats."

"It's not a Force sense. Remember Zeb telling us about the purification ceremony he went through to become Orla's lifemate? He also nearly died from the Rancor poison and the Wookiee shaman had him drink the waters from the sacred pool. He was healed from the inside out and that changed him."

"That's why his fur color looks different and his face too," Ezra answered.

"That's right."

The shuttle sped on and neared Kessel. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and the clone troopers got into the stolen trooper armor. Ezra and Sabine were suited up like speeder bike troopers, everyone else looked like the run-of-the-mill stormtrooper. Kanan wore the armor of the squadron leader. The ship approached the mine area and Kanan braced himself for the call over the transceiver. He looked over at Rex.

"Approaching shuttle," came a voice with authority, "Identify yourself and state your purpose in being here."

Clearing his throat, Kanan looked over at Rex, thankful that the clone trooper taught him alot of codes and protocol.

"This is the shuttle AVEENO code 61-A-60-P, bringing in additional Wookiee prisoners for the mines."

Kanan held his breath as it seemed like hours went by instead of minutes.

"Permission granted, AVEENO. Proceed to landing bay sixteen and wait for further orders."

Everyone aboard, human and Wookiee alike breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ezra," Kanan said to the boy, "I want you and Sabine to sneak off and find Zeb. Take two of the speeder bikes in the cargo hold, and if anyone tries to stop you, say you are searching for escaped slaves."

Ezra just nodded and put on the helmut. He nodded to Sabine and the girl did the same.

Zeb and his three fellow escapees hunkered down more hoping for help that might never come.

"Wish I was a Force sensitive like two of my family members, Kanan and Ezra," he said to Gevus.

"Why?" the rodent alien asked.

"Because I could just close my eyes and reach out with my mind."

"Ratzians pray to god Pduki when troubled. Maybe Gevus teach you?"

Zeb smiled at his small friend.

"We Lasats have the Ashla."

"Ashla...very pretty name."

"Gevus...pray with Garazeb."

The little rodent grasped the Lasat's huge hand and closed his eyes. Zeb closed his eyes and listened to Gevus utter words in a language he couldn't understand, but somehow grasped the meaning of the foreign words.

Ezra, while traveling on the speeder bike, reached out with the Force and made a connection with Zeb.

"Huh?!" the Lasat muttered his eyes opening up. Gevus stared in a concerned way.

"Ezra...," Zeb whispered.

"Zeb...," Ezra also whispered, "Hang on buddy. Help is coming."

Using the Force, Ezra lead Sabine and himself to a forested area on the other side of Kessel. It didn't take long for them to locate Zeb and the others.

Sabine nearly leaped off her speeder bike before it stopped. She saw the Lasat laying on a makeshift bed, a strange rodent-like being sitting nearby. The little alien bared his teeth at what he thought were two Imperial troopers.

"Back off! Gevus protect Garazeb!" he said in a heavily accented voice.

One of the Imperials removed their helmut, revealing a young girl with short white and purple hair. Zeb looked up with half-closed eyes.

"Sabine?" he said his voice weak.

Sabine walked over and bent down to the injured Lasat giving him a quick hug. Gevus backed off in fear.

"It's okay, Gevus," Zeb said a smile starting to form, "This is Sabine...my younger...sister. The other trooper is Ezra my...brother."

Chaka and Mycha smiled adding responses in Shyriiwook that Sabine understood.

"Hey, kid," Zeb said to Ezra.

The boy bent down and gave the Lasat a quick hug, making Sabine and Gevus smile. Both of Zeb's family members checked his injuries and were satisified that he would be able to travel on a make-shift stretcher made from branches and the two Wookiees coveralls that they had removed. They were stretched taut over the branches and Zeb was placed onto the stretcher that Chaka and Mycha wanted to carry. They would follow behind Ezra and Sabine with the speeder bikes traveling in the lowest gear possible.

Kanan, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe played their roles at stormtroopers so convincingly that the guards believed them. Using a Jedi mind trick, Kanan entered the mine in hopes of rescuing more slaves and also sealing up the mine...forever.

Outside, Tarful and several Wookiees, Wullffwaro included, staged an "escape" from the troopers.

"Look out!" Gregor called out in mock horror. He pulled out his blaster and looked to shoot at Tarful and nodded to Rex and Wolffe.

They turned their weapons on the guards and were followed by the roar of enraged Wookiees tossing the guards like rag dolls. Wullffwaro shot the rest of them down with a bowcaster. Kanan came running out without his helmut on.

"Get inside! Help the slaves out and let's blow this place!"

Tarful and Wullffwaro ran into the mine and were met by a squadron of stormtroopers. Tarful let out a roar and charged into them. The other Wookiees joined in and the troopers never stood a chance. While this was going on, Gregor, Wolffe and Rex helped the remaining slaves out of the mine. They were met by an even bigger squadron of troopers. Gregor let out a yell and unhitched the mini gun from his back firing round after round into the troopers cutting them to pieces. Rex and Wolffe watched in horror.

While this was going on, Ezra and Sabine returned with Zeb and the other three former slaves. Zeb saw his friend Gregor shooting the mini gun. A big toothy grin appeared despite the pain.

"Kid!' he yelled to Ezra, "Help me up and give me your blaster!"

"Zeb, you're hurt!" Sabine yelled out.

"Karabast...," the Lasat groaned as he held onto Ezra, "Never knew busted ribs could hurt so bad!"

Kanan smiled seeing his friend and went over to help him.

"Zeb...you overgrown furball," the Jedi said seeing how injured the Lasat was, "Let's get you onboard the shuttle..."

A loud explosion interrupted him and it came from the mine.

"Get back!" Wolffe cried out, "One of the explosives went off prematurely!"

"Cave in!" Rex cried out.

The last of the slaves were making their way out when part of the entrance collapsed. Tarful was helping them and looked up to see the ceiling collasping. He pushed Wullffwaro out along with several Ithorians who were helping. Zeb turned and saw the old warrior fall beneath the rubble.

"Tarful!" he cried out and broke away from Kanan.

"Zeb! Get back here now!"

The Lasat didn't listen and ran to where his Wookiee friend fell. Zeb, despite the broken ribs, pawed at the rubble to find Tarful. Wullffwaro and the other ten Wookiees who had come along, went to help him. Kanan and Ezra used the Force to lift the heavier pieces of rubble. The remaining Ithorians were dead and Tarful was found alive...barely.

"No!" Zeb yelled, tears leaving streaks on his dusty face.

The Wookiee was pulled free and readied to be loaded onto a stretcher, when Ezra yelled down to Kanan.

"Kanan! The mine explosion damaged the engines! We're grounded!"

Kanan didn't seem concerned and looked up to the sky. He shut his eyes and his face reflected a ship's hull lights.

The lights of the GHOST.

"How?" Sabine asked as she felt the ground tremble from an underground explosion.

"I sent Hera a coded message while you and Ezra went for Zeb."

The freighter landed where the survivors and the GHOST team boarded through the cargo bay hatch. Kanan punched the ship com:

"Hera! Get us out of here! This place is gonna blow!"

The Twi'lek pilot pushed the ship to her limits and took off as a huge explosion rocked what was left of the spice mine. A mushroom-shaped cloud licked at the atmosphere and a shock wave rocked the GHOST.

"Hold on! This is gonna be a rough ride!"

Down in the cargo bay, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and the troopers were helping the injured. Zeb shook off any help and made his way over to try and help Tarful.

The old Wookiee warrior was mortally wounded, bleeding from numerous lacerations and a bad one on his stomach that was so deep, his internal organs showed through the hole. This wound made Zeb almost sick. Tarful, the ever vigilant warrior was more concerned for the others than for himself. He barked weakly to Zeb who was cradling him in his arms.

"You saved who you could, Tarful," Zeb answered in Shyriiwook. He felt his eyes well with tears.

Tarful looked up at Zeb and a sad smile crossed his face. Blood trickled down the sides of his mouth. He lifted a shaking hand and layed it against the Lasat's face.

"Young cub," the old Wookiee said, "Don't grieve. I am old and my time has come...at last. I will soon be joining...my ancestors in the afterlife. At least I will...die as...as a warrior."

"You old Wookiee," Zeb said as tears began to fall from his green eyes, "You're too stubborn to die."

"No...no...Garazeb...it is my time...and before I go...I wish you to...succeed me...as warrior leader."

Zeb's teary eyes widened.

"N...No...I...I'm not a Wookiee! Wullffwaro or one of the others should succeed you as leader...I...I'm a...Lasat!"

"Doesn't...matter...young cub...you possess the leadership...the goodness...the heart of...a...warrior."

Tarful coughed more, blood streaming from his mouth. Zeb's tears flowed more and fell onto the old Wookiee's dreadlocks.

"G...Garazeb...Orrelios...you are now...leader of...the elite Wookiee warriors...here is the...mantle of...leadership..."

He managed to reach his other hand up to remove an amulet from around his neck. Wullffwaro helped him and as Zeb watched, the tears flowing more, the amulet was placed around his neck. Tarful's breathing was getting more shallow and the life was leaving the once bright brown eyes. He still wanted to speak before he passed.

"Garazeb," he said his voice getting weaker. He caressed the Lasat's tear-stained cheek, Zeb nuzzling the big hand.

"Tarful," he whispered his bottom lip quivering.

"G...Garazeb...you are the...best...warrior...I have...ever trained...remember...how much...you...mean...to...me...my...son...I...love...you...cocky...cub..."

The old warrior fell limp as he died.

"No...," Zeb whispered, not caring if he were crying in front of the others, "T...Tarful...no..."

He held the now dead Wookiee to his chest and cried not the tears of a newly ordained warrior leader...but the tears of an orphaned child.

"No..." he sobbed, "N...No! I...I'm not worthy to replace you! Tarful...I love you too...Papa!"

Ezra, Sabine, Kanan and the three elderly clone troopers stood tears streaming from their eyes hearing the raw grief of their friend.

Wullffwaro, Chaka, Mycha and the other Wookiees raised their heads to roar with grief and soon the wails of a weeping Lasat were added to them.

Up in the cockpit, Hera heard the commotion and knew something terrible had just happened. Her keen hearing heard the grief-filled roars of the Wookiees, a mournful sound that made tears come to her eyes. The loud wailing she knew was Zeb, and that made her feel worse. She so wanted to go and help Zeb, but knew she had to get her family and friends away from Kessel. The readings on the console and alarmed beeping from Chopper, showed the planet was becoming increasingly unstable, and could destroy itself at any moment.

As the GHOST entered hyperspace, the planet Kessel...exploded.


	12. Chapter 12 Return To Kashyyyk

In this chapter, the Wookiee families will be reunited with their loved ones. Zeb and Orla will be reunited and the Lasat will get to finally meet his newborn son. Had to add another love scene, couldn't help myself!

Chapter 12 Return To Kashyyyk

As the GHOST sped through hyperspace towards Kashyyyk, a shroud of despair spread through the ship. Tarful's death affected all of them, not just Zeb and the Wookiees.

Zeb kept hugging Tarful's dead body, the tears not letting up. The old Wookiee's death had opened a wound long ago healed from his homeworld's defeat and this time the wound might never heal.

Up in the cockpit, Hera had Chopper take over so she could help down in the carog bay. When she climbed down the ladder, she saw a very upset Zeb embracing a now dead Tarful.

"Oh...Zeb," she whispered and knealt down next to the weeping Lasat, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I know how much he meant to you."

Zeb looked over at her for a moment and then went back to rocking the dead Wookiee, tears still falling.

Hera looked at Kanan for help and an explanation.

"There was a cave-in at the mine and Tarful was caught in it. We got him and a few survivors out from under the rubble...but his injuries were...terminal. There was nothing that we could do for him. He...died as a warrior...like he wanted," Kanan said a trace of tears in his eyes.

The other Wookiees who included Wullffwaro, Chaka and Mycha all gathered around Zeb and layed their hands on the Lasat's shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Ezra asked of Sabine.

The Mandalorian girl knowing a bit about Wookiee culture, turned to Ezra.

"If I remember right...they are showing respect for their new leader."

"Zeb?!"

Sabine nodded.

Wullffwaro reached over to relieve Zeb of Tarful's body, but the Lasat would have nothing of it. The older Wookiee growled an order and Zeb, tears still falling, growled back. Hera and Kanan saw how much trouble Wullffwaro was having.

"Hera," Kanan said gesturing to Ezra and Sabine to follow him towards the cargo bay ladder, "Maybe you can get through to Zeb. Remember how he responded to you after his rescue from Lasan?"

"How can I forget!" Hera answered. She thought back to how traumatized and heartbroken Zeb was after he was rescued. She had held him in an embrace not unlike that of a mother, calming his fears and drying his tears. Now she was facing the same situation.

Kanan gave her a smile and went up the ladder.

"I'll call ahead to Kashyyyk to let them know we're coming and have injured and a fatality."

Hera nodded and walked over to the Wookiees surrounding Zeb. Gevus the strange little rodent alien sat in a corner looking terrified. She smiled at Gevus and the little rodent's red eyes widened for a moment. She turned to Wullffwaro and smiled at him. The old Wookiee nodded and gestured to the others to move back. Hera knealt down and put a hand on Zeb's shoulder. The Lasat lifted his head and saw her looking at him in that maternal way that always calmed him.

"Zeb," she said her voice soothing, "It's okay. Let Wullffwaro take care of Tarful."

Zeb didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

"Zeb...it's okay," she said moving closer to the Lasat, "Let Wullffwaro take care of Tarful. The other Wookiees won't let anything happen to him."

The Lasat's eyes widened for a moment and he nodded. Wullffwaro and Chaka lifted Tarful's body up from Zeb's arms. Zeb leaned against the wall of the cargo bay looking like he had lost his best friend. Hera felt her heart lurch at how lost and vulnerable Zeb looked.

"Zeb," she said moving closer to him, "Let me see how hurt you are."

The Lasat blinked his eyes and nodded. Seeing Hera's maternal expression made something let go inside Zeb. It was like the grief of losing his family and planet all over again. He sucked in his breath and put both hands over his face. Hera moved closer and pulled his hands away. She smiled again and Zeb fell forward into her arms where he began to cry in gulping sobs. Hera just held him tight and rocked him in her arms. She soothed him with comforting words and hummed a lullabye her mother sang to her when she was troubled. The Lasat began to calm down but still held onto Hera.

Rex, Gregor and Wolffe got some medical supplies from the medbay and started treating everyone's wounds. Chaka and Wullffwaro insisted on helping Zeb, but the Lasat just wanted Hera's help.

On Kashyyyk:

D'Mari came running out of the meeting area.

"Orlaruk! Rukalo!" he cried seeing the two female Wookiees caring for Netalli and Ketuunka. They stopped and saw a shocked look on the elder's face.

"Orlaruk...Rukalo...your lifemates have been rescued from Kessel! They are on their way home!"

Orla's mouth hung open in shock and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Garazeb...," she whispered, "Oh...my love..."

Rukalo couldn't hold back her own tears.

"They will be here in several days."

Orla closed her eyes and held little Ketuunka closer, the Lasat kit picking up on her emotions of joy.

"Da Da's coming home," she whispered kissing the infant on his little furry head.

"Da Da!" Netalli cried, a big smile on her face.

Later that day, Orla and Netalli went for a walk around the village. The Wookiee female felt like a big weight had been lifted from her body and the despair she felt was now gone. Bufaloo and Katsi came along and loved Netalli trailing after them. Ketuunka was content to be in a sling across his mother's chest. The Lasat kit had begun to put on weight and even though he didn't breast-feed, he did well on a bottle of his mother's milk that Orla would get from her still lactating breasts. She was relieved for her mother's help at getting the milk. Bufaloo and Katsi being born later in life never wanted to breast-feed either,

Netalli grew cranky and Rukalo took her back home for a nap. Orla with Ketuunka continued to walk and ended up by the stream near the village. The Lasat kit had fallen asleep his head against her chest. Seeing the baby's face so much like Zeb's made her realize how much she had missed her Lasat lifemate.

She sat down by a tree that her and Zeb had relaxed by before and she closed her eyes to the memory of how he had held her close and kissed her lips. That made her fur warm up in arousal and she knew he was coming home to be with her again. She could hardly wait to feel his body next to hers and his kisses on her lips and face.

"Garazeb," she whispered imagining the feel of his touch. She felt the arousal grow and shook off the feeling when Ketuunka stirred awake fussing. The Lasat kit was hungry. She pushed the fur aside on her chest hoping Ketuunka would feed, but all he did was suckle for a moment then moved his head away. He whimpered a bit and closed his eyes to fall back asleep. That reminded Orla of the last night her and Zeb spent together and how he nestled his head against her breasts after they had mated. She almost could feel the soft fur of his cheek against her skin.

On the GHOST:

Hera had gotten Zeb calmed down and in fact the Lasat had fallen asleep. She was relieved that he was resting so she could take care of his injuries. Rex helped applying the bacta patches to his broken ribs and wrapping up the Lasat's chest. His split lip was sutured and a bacta patch applied. After Zeb was taken care of, Hera helped Rex with the other's injuries. Gregor and Wolffe both had numerous cuts and scrapes, Chaka had a wound on his right arm that needed suturing, Mycha had the blaster burn on his left shoulder re-bandaged, and Wullffwaro had a deep cut on his head sutured and bandaged. The other Wookiee warriors who had come along with Tarful, received only minor injuries and refused Hera's help. They were more worried about their new leader Zeb who was resting comfortably.

Satisfied that everyone was tended too, Hera went back up to the cockpit. Gevus followed her up the ladder.

"Oh," she murmured seeing the child-sized alien following her up the ladder.

"Gevus not want to stay in cargo area," he said.

"That's okay," she answered gesturing him to the cockpit, "Come sit up front with Kanan and the kids."

Ezra and Sabine were dozing in two of the four seats in the GHOST's cockpit. Kanan sat at the pilot's position and moved seeing Hera enter followed by the small rodent being that was so protective of Zeb.

"Kanan, this is Gevus."

"Hello, Gevus," Kanan said smiling at the rodent being.

"You Jedi?" the little rodent said, "Young one too?" He gestured to Ezra.

"Yes, we are. There aren't many of us left."

"Gevus knew Ratzian that was a Jedi. Was killed during takeover. Ratza V was attacked. Many of my people died including alot of my family."

"Sounds familiar," Hera muttered to herself meaning what happened to Lasan and Ryloth.

"My mate...Teeka...was taken away with others," Gevus said as he sat on part of the console. Tears appeared in his red eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hera said giving the Ratzian native a look of sympathy.

"I have new family now," he answered and looked towards the cargo bay, "Garazeb is my brother...Wookiees too."

Kanan, through the Force felt the brotherly bond that Gevus showed for the Lasat and the Wookiees. He layed a hand on Gevus' shoulder.

"Zeb is lucky to have a friend like you...especially now."

Two days later, the GHOST landed on Kashyyyk to a large crowd of Wookiees welcoming back the survivors. Orla stood in the front with Rukalo and watched in anticipation as the cargo bay hatch opened and lowered. Hera and Kanan walked down first followed by Ezra and Sabine. The four members of Garazeb's family clan looked tired and a bit sad. They were followed by ten Wookiee warriors bearing a stretcher holding Tarful's body. D'Mari and the other elders bowed their heads. Some of the other Wookiees began to cry softly. Orla kept watching and saw Zeb come down the ramp next supported by her father and Wullffwaro. Her lifemate had bacta patches and bandages wrapped around his torso. His face was pale and a small bacta patch was on his upper lip. The big green eyes were swollen around the eyelids as if he had been crying for a long time and dark streaks from tears were on his cheeks.

"Garazeb!" she cried out and saw him look up. That familiar crooked smile appeared on the Lasat's face, the green eyes welling with tears.

Rukalo was already running to Chaka to embrace him. She began to cry burying her face against his chest. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her face.

Orla ran to Zeb and he fell to his knees. The female Wookiee enveloped her Lasat lifemate close making him groan a bit from the pain of the broken ribs.

"Beloved," she whispered kissing his face over and over again, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Orla," he whispered leaning into her embrace, beginning to cry. Orla kissed each tear as it fell. She caressed his back relishing in the feel of his warm soft fur beneath her fingers.

"Orla...I missed you," he whispered nuzzling her face.

"Oh...my love...I missed you too. Let's get you home..."

Kanan came up to the couple and helped Zeb to his feet. Orla looked over at the stretcher holding Tarful.

"What happened?" she asked of the Jedi.

"He died in a cave-in of the mine," Kanan answered, "He saved alot of lives but...died himself."

"Did any other Wookiees survive?"

"Only your father and Mycha. The other slaves who were in the mine got out before the collapse, but died...in the explosion that destroyed the mine...and planet. I...I wish I could've saved them...but there wasn't time."

"You did what you could," Orla said smiling at her lifemate's family member.

Hera came up to help with Zeb and soon the Lasat was made comfortable in the hammock he shared with Orla. Hera gave the Lasat a shot for the pain seeing he needed it. Zeb closed his eyes until a child's voice broke through his fatigue.

"Da Da!" Netalli cried out seeing Zeb laying in the hammock. She ran over and climbed up next to her father.

"Hi...kiddo," Zeb said grimacing a bit. He held the child close seeing Netalli eyeing the bandages on his torso.

"Da Da got a big boo-boo!" she babbled out and snuggled closer.

Zeb let out a chuckle until the coos of an infant made him look up. Orla walked over carrying a blanket with something very small inside it. She knealt down next to the hammock and unwrapped the blanket to show Zeb a tiny Lasat kit with blonde fur and blue eyes.

"This is Ketuunka...our son," she said a trace of tears in her eyes, "His twin sister, Ne'Roos...died a few weeks ago."

Zeb looked at the baby and then to Orla.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Orla," he said his own eyes tearing up, "You...shouldn't have gone through this alone."

"I'm alright," she answered kissing him on the mouth, "Mother was here and so was your family clan. They helped me get through the worst of it."

Zeb looked back at the Lasat kit seeing the baby had the same stripe pattern as his. He took one of his hands running a finger over the kit's head of fuzzy fur. Feeling the softness made him smile.

"Hi...little one," he said in a soft voice. Ketuunka smiled up at his father.

"Garazeb needs rest," D'Mari said seeing the heartwarming family reunion, "All the survivors need rest."

Soon Zeb was left to fall asleep, Netalli laying across his chest. The hybrid toddler fell asleep too sucking on a thumb. Orla sat nearby holding Ketuunka who also was asleep sucking a thumb. She just watched her lifemate sleep her heart lurching at the relief she felt for his safe return. She kept staring at his face thinking it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Out in the meeting area, D'Mari announced to the GHOST crew and the Wookiees nearby, that the survivors needed to be taken to the sacred pool to be fully healed, especially Garazeb, Chaka and Mycha. It wasn't just physical healing they needed, but also emotional healing for the trauma they experienced. He remembered how traumatized Wullffwaro and Kitwarr were at their enslavement on Kessel.

"What do we need to do?" Kanan asked. Hera busied herself with helping Orla with a fussy Ketuunka and Netalli who had woken up.

"Garazeb needs his nurturing ones to help him into the sacred pool," D'Mari said, "Are you and Hera his nurturing ones?"

"Nurturing ones?" Kanan asked confused.

"Parents," Orla answered.

"Uh...we're not his parents...exactly...more like his close friends."

"Orlaruk says that you both took care of Garazeb when he was sick and injured on Kswah Prime. That shows me that you are nurturing ones."

"Okay...what do we have to do?"

"With our help and the help of Orlaruk's nurturing ones, Garazeb will be taken to the sacred pool, undressed and immersed into the healing waters. You being his nurturing ones, will help in the immersion."

"Sounds fine with me," Hera answered, "We've helped Zeb before when he was injured after the fall of Lasan."

She thought back to that day and how she had removed the Lasat's Honor Guard armor and uniform so she could clean the wounds off. She had given the semi-conscious Lasat a sponge bath not caring if her were naked or not. He was an injured being that had needed her help. Kanan aided in dressing the Lasat's many wounds and used the Force to calm his fears and sorrow he was feeling.

"We can do that," Kanan said looking over at Hera.

Later that day, Ezra and Sabine staying behind at the village to take care of Netalli and Ketuunka. Zeb, the other Wookiees and Gevus were taken to the sacred pool where K'Pek waited for them.

"Rukalo, you will help your lifemate into the pool and wash his wounds with the sacred waters. Orla, you will help Garazeb into the waters while his nurturing ones will wash his wounds. Wullffwaro, you will help Mycha and Gevus with their injuries," K'pek said to all of them.

Zeb's face darkened in embarrassment at Hera and Kanan seeing him naked, but felt more comfortable with Orla nearby. The female Wookiee caressed his head calming him with her gentle touch. Zeb closed his eyes as he felt the waters soothe his wounds. Hera and Kanan poured water over his split lip and over the broken ribs. Orla cradled him in her arms gazing down at him with love.

After the immersion, Zeb was redressed in his loincloth garment and armor. Orla gazed at his body and felt herself become aroused. She wanted to mate with him...but needed him to rest for awhile.

Several days later, Zeb felt better. Chaka, Mycha and Gevus also were healing from their wounds. Gevus much to the others surprise, was accepted as part of Garazeb's family clan. Zeb and Orla's children adored the Ratzian native even though Ketuunka was too young. He just smiled up at the rodent being when he held him and cooed alot. Zeb interacted with his two children and Netalli couldn't get enough of her Da Da. She followed him everywhere and rode on his shoulders until the ribs started to bother him. Ketuunka cooed happily in the sling he rode in across Zeb's chest.

Hera and Kanan offered to babysit Netalli and Ketuunka so Zeb and Orla could have some time away from the village. They knew the couple needed some bonding time to themselves with no children to distract them.

"Can we go to where we first mated?" Zeb asked as he climbed onto a catamaran that Orla had finished putting a small pack on.

"I was hoping you'd want to," Orla said as the catamaran began to move away from the village. Zeb leaned against her taking in the growing scent of her desire for him. It had been so long...and he wanted her so bad it almost hurt.

They arrived at the spot and Orla barely stopped the catamaran when Zeb jumped off shedding his armor and loincloth. The blanket was set on the ground in the exact spot of their first mating. Orla sighed seeing his naked body ready to mate with her. She pulled him down on top of her where they began to mate not aggressively, but gently. She heard Zeb's sighs of pleasure and held him tighter.

"My lover...," she gasped over and over again until they parted, breathing hard and sweating.

"Orla...," he whispered snuggling closer to her his arms around her. He closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

Feeling more aroused, Orla hoped to mate again, but saw that her Lasat lover was fast asleep, the smile still on his face. She smiled too and ran a finger over one twitching ear, down the side of his face and ran her fingers through his sideburns and beard, enjoying the feel of the coarser fur on her fingers. Smiling even more, she took her hand and ran it down his shoulder onto his bare torso and down to the curve of his hip. Zeb shifted position but didn't awaken. She pulled him closer nuzzling his face in a seductive manner.

"My beloved lifemate...," she whispered her voice sultry, "I love you...so much...I never want to be apart from you ever again."

She moved her hips closer seeing even in slumber, he was ready to mate again. Guiding the Lasat's maleness to her, he awoke enough to mate again. This time tears ran down his cheeks. Tears of love and relief at her feel and touch.

When nighttime came, Orla got up to start a campfire to warm them up from the chilly air seeing that Zeb was shivering a bit. She took another small blanket to put over his nude body. That woke him up.

"Hi...Orla," he said yawning and sat up pulling the blanket around him more.

"Hi yourself...handsome," she uttered kissing him on the lips, "Come warm yourself by the fire."

"Okay."

She lead him over by the fire and was happy to see he took the blanket to wrap around both of them.

"Orla...will you comfort me?" he asked turning his head to her.

"Of course...my love."

She kissed him on the mouth and he put a hand against her face caressing her cheek. Orla deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist her hands caressing the now sweaty fur. She turned him around kissing him harder and they mated again...

The next day they returned to the village more rested where Tarful would be layed to rest. Orla knew that would be hard on her lifemate but she would be there for him. After the memorial, Zeb would be formally made the new leader of the Wookiee warriors...


	13. Chapter 13 Memorial and New Leader

This chapter deals with General Tarful's memorial and Zeb's promotion to Wookiee warrior leader. The story is getting close to the end and probably the next chapter is the last one. Hope to finish it before I leave for a month long house sitting job.

Chapter 13 Tarful's Memorial and New Leader

The preparations for Tarful's memorial had begun and also for the ceremony of Zeb being made warrior leader.

The Lasat was still recovering from his wounds received at the Kessel mines. The physical wounds were healing nicely, but the emotional scars would take longer. His ribs were still tender and he now had a new scar on his upper lip to match the one he had on his left cheek. He tired easily as a result from breathing mining dust. He was left with a chronic cough that K'Pek treated with a potion that helped. Besides physical discomfort, Zeb began to have nightmares alot and Orla hugged him close as he tossed and turned, tormented by memories of enslavement.

Zeb loved being home with his lifemate and children. Netalli couldn't get enough of her "Da Da", little Ketuunka trilled and purred when Zeb would hold him.

Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Ezra decided to stay on Kashyyyk for awhile to make sure Zeb would be okay. The Lasat didn't turn down the chance for his family clan to spend time with him. Hera and Kanan knew he would need their support during Tarful's funeral. The memorial was nearly ready to be performed by D'Mari and K'Pek.

Orla watched as her lifemate became more somber and quiet. The night of their reunion and the mating afterwards, was the last time she had seen him smile. She knew it was because of the strong bond that had been between Tarful and Garazeb. She heard him cry softly in the night as they lay close in the hammock. The only thing she could do was hold him close and murmur words of love and comfort.

The next day dressed in his Honor Guard armor, the pyrel cat pants and the new amulet around his neck, Zeb stood with Orla. Along with his lifemate, members of his family clan and other Wookiee warriors, D'Mari and K'Pek began the service.

Orla felt Zeb tremble and put an arm around his waist. She stole a glance and saw the Lasat's eyes shiny with tears. She looked over at Hera and Kanan. With just a glance, Hera knew Orla wanted her next to Zeb in case he broke down.

D'Mari adjusted his translator and cleared his throat.

"Today we lay to rest a great Wookiee warrior...Tarful. Tarful was not only leader of our people's strongest warriors, but a mentor to all the warriors who came after him. This brave warrior met his end at the spice mines of Kessel while rescuing Garazeb, Chaka, Mycha and our new friend Gevus from enslavement by the Empire."

Orla felt Zeb tremble more and tears beginning to fall from his eyes. She reached over to kiss him on the cheek and he closed his eyes to the pain he felt in his heart.

"Tarful was a strong and at times a harsh mentor to the younger warriors. One of our newest warriors is Garazeb Orrelios and he was with Tarful when he passed. It was Tarful's last wish that Garazeb be made the new leader of the Wookiee warriors, and all of the clans agree with his dying wish."

Zeb's bottom lip quivered as more tears fell. Kanan and Hera went up to offer the Lasat comfort seeing he was ready to break down.

K'Pek with D'Mari's help placed a wreath of flowers on top of Tarful's shrouded body. His bowcaster and spear where layed next to him. Zeb watched and uttering a sob, he fell to his knees. Orla bent down to cradle him in her arms. Hera patted his back and Kanan used the Force to try and calm Zeb's despair. Ezra and Sabine holding Netalli and Ketuunka watched the sad scene and felt the children react to all the sadness. Netalli sobbed against Ezra's neck and Ketuunka sniffled while sucking a thumb.

When the memorial was finished, Orla with Hera's help, got Zeb back onto his feet. Kanan helped Ezra and Sabine with the youngest children.

"He needs rest," K'Pek said a few hours later after giving Zeb a potion to help him sleep, "His experiences at the mine have caused him much sadness and despair."

"He loved Tarful very much," Hera said pulling a pyrel cat blanket up to Zeb's chin.

"Yes he did," K'Pek answered, "Garazeb was very attached to Tarful and still is. This is a bond of love that will never be broken...even in death."

Ezra and Sabine seeing the older adults taking care of their big brother, took Netalli and Ketuunka for a walk. The hybrid toddler had settled down but still wanted Ezra to carry her. Ketuunka lay in his sling against Sabine's chest cooing and sucking on a thumb. The girl caressed the Lasat kit's furry head getting a little smile.

"Ezra, let's take them for a walk by the stream. I know they like that."

"Okay."

Wullffwaro and Chaka readied Tarful's armor for Zeb to wear as new leader of the warriors. With Tarful's larger size, it had to be adjusted and parts of it were just too big for Zeb's smaller frame.

"It's no longer General Tarful's armor but that of Garazeb Orrelios or new leader of the elite Wookiee warriors," Chaka said proud of his son-in-law. He knew Rukalo was also proud of him.

"An honor most deserving, regardless of his Lasat heritage. Garazeb is a Wookiee warrior no matter his species. He has proved that in ways we can't even imagine," Wullffwaro answered his eyes reflecting the love he felt for Zeb.

Orla stayed with Zeb while he slept with the help of K'Pek's potion. Kanan and Hera went for a walk, emotionally drained from the past few days experiences. The Lasat tossed and turned as nightmares disturbed his slumber.

"Tarful...no," he murmured his eyes closed.

"Ssh...my love," Orla whispered as she caressed his cheek, "Rest...sleep."

"Tarful!" he cried out and his eyes flew open to see Orla sitting beside the hammock.

"Garazeb...go back to sleep," she said her voice soothing and so was her caress.

"Orla...," he said his eyes overflowing with tears, "C...Comfort me?"

She crawled into the hammock beside him. Placing her arms around him in a comforting almost nurturing way, she kissed him on the cheek. Zeb cuddled closer to her and closed his eyes, beginning to doze off. Orla hummed a Wookiee lullabye and set the hammock to rocking gently seeing her lifemate drifting off to sleep. Feeling his warm soft fur against her body, made her relax more and she fell asleep too.

Several hours later, Orla woke up to find Zeb gone. She grew concerned and went to look for him.

The object of her concern had made his way to the sacred burial ground. Zeb stood beside Tarful's platform and looked up at the shroud covered body. Tears blurred the image and spilled down his furry cheeks.

"Tarful," he whispered, "I...I can't go on without you and your wisdom."

He bowed his head beginning to sniffle, placing both hands over his face to hide the tears. Then Zeb fell to his knees.

You are not alone...

"Huh?" Zeb murmured lifting his head up. It was as if he had heard Tarful's powerful but calming voice. He got up looking back up at the body of his mentor and father figure.

Young cub, you will never be alone.

"What the...?!"

His eyes widened as he saw in the twilight a figure forming as if made from smoke. The figure solidified and it became:

"Tarful!" Zeb said his eyes getting bigger.

Yes, Garazeb, it is I or should I say...my spirit.

Zeb's green eyes welled with tears and a sob escaped his throat.

"I'm...sorry I couldn't save you. I failed..."

No, young cub, you didn't fail. You lead your people out of the spice mine.

"They're not my people," Zeb murmured the tears flowing more, "They'll never be my people. I...I'm a Lasat..."

Maybe you were born a Lasat, but in your heart and soul, you are Wookiee. You are a part of this world and it's people.

"Tarful...I miss you."

I know, Garazeb, but someday we will be reunited in the next world. Don't give up hope, you have alot to live for: a loving lifemate and two beautiful children. I only wish I could've met little Ketuunka.

"H...He looks a bit like you...even though he's a Lasat."

The spectral image of Tarful moved closer and Zeb felt his heart beat faster almost in fear.

Garazeb...don't grieve. You will be a great warrior leader.

"I...I'm not worthy," Zeb muttered his pointed ears drooping.

The Lasat felt a gentle touch on one shoulder and it was comforting like the touch of a parent.

Young cub, you are worthy to wear my armor as warrior leader.

"I...I'm scared."

Of course you are. Admitting you are afraid is one of the most important traits of a leader. A true leader admits that he has faults and can be afraid. Don't worry, Garazeb, for I will be with you, inside your heart and in your memories. Go...my son...become the leader you were meant to be...

The image disappeared and Zeb fell to his knees again. Suddenly he felt two arms embrace him around the waist.

It was Orla.

"Beloved," she whispered holding him closer, "I'm here and I'll never leave you."

Zeb just leaned against her more.

"Let's go home."

The next day D'Mari , K'Pek and the other Wookiee elders stood in front of a large totem depicting leaders both past and present. Tarful's carved image was the most recent and there was a spot that waited for the new warrior leader's image, that of a former Lasan Honor Guard captain named Garazeb Orrelios.

"Garazeb Orrelios," D'Mari said gesturing Zeb forward.

Zeb's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He gripped ahold of Orla's hand his heart beating faster.

"Young one, come forward."

Orla gave the Lasat a little push and he stopped in front of the Wookiee elder. D'Mari gestured to two of his fellow elders and they brought over a new set of warrior armor. Zeb's big green eyes grew wider and filled with tears, as he recognized that the majority of the armor was Tarful's. The Lasat blinked his eyes, two tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Garazeb...come closer young one."

Wullffwaro with Chaka and Mycha's help lifted up the armor to place it on Zeb. The Lasat began to tremble. Wullffwaro helped Zeb out of his old chest and back armor and was relieved that his pyrel pants could stay on. Orla watched with much love and pride.

"Garazeb, with the placement of the armor, you are now the leader of the Wookiee warriors."

Wullffwaro gestured to Mycha and they stepped forward. The readjusted shoulder armor was put on the Lasat's shoulders and a form of chest and back armor smiliar to a Lasan Honor Guard's was also fitted. Arm and leg gauntlets were also placed.

Zeb was finished being dressed in the armor and Wullffwaro turned him around to face the other Wookiees and Zeb's family clan.

"All Wookiees and others..within the sound of my voice," D'Mari said, "Allow me to introduce you to your new warrior leader, General Garazeb Orrelios!"

Roars of happiness sounded as well as cheers from the humans. Zeb lowered his eyes his face darkening with embarrassment.

"Way to go, big guy!" Rex said giving the Lasat a punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah, Zeb," Gregor answered, "You now outrank us all...even Hera!"

The Twi'lek pilot smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Kanan gave him a hug while Ezra and Sabine gave him even bigger hugs. Zeb felt his eyes tear up from the strong emotions he was feeling. It came to a head when Orla gathered him up in her arms in a hug lifting him off his feet. She gave him such a deep kiss that he felt his ears tingle with desire.

"I'm so proud of you...love," she whispered, "I love you so much...and will show you more...later..."

Zeb's ears perked up at her words and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

The whole village broke out in cheers and the clone troopers whistled.

"Zeb's getting a little tonight," Gregor said to a chuckling Rex and Wolffe. Kanan gave the three troopers a stern look and Hera shook her head. Thankfully Ezra and Sabine were too busy with Ketuunka and Netalli to hear the off-color remark.

Celebrations broke out through the village and Zeb couldn't get enough of the affection everyone was showing him, but he hoped to get away for some time alone with Orla. Hera signaled to them to go ahead and leave, for her and Kanan would watch the children.

"Whew!" Zeb gasped as he held Orla's hand walking along the stream, "That was getting to be a bit much!"

"I agree," Orla answered clutching his hand tighter.

They walked farther from the village not saying anything, just enjoying the quiet of the forest and the feel of each other's touch. When it became darker, signaling nighttime was nearly upon them, they stopped and sat leaning against a wroshyr tree.

"Garazeb, you look very handsome in your new armor," Orla said laying her head against his shoulder.

"I do?" he answered nuzzling his head to hers.

"Yes you do. I am so proud of you...my lover...and warrior."

"Thank you...Orla."

Orla lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked into his big green eyes.

"Kiss me...," she whispered and put her arms around his waist.

Zeb moved closer and gave her a lingering kiss feeling her reach down to loosen his pyrel cat pants to lower them. She thrust her body against his uttering seductive purrs getting him aroused.

"Orla...," he moaned pulling her on top of him, kissing her harder. As the wistiants appeared in the darkening skies, the newly ordained Wookiee leader mated with his lover. All was fine with Kashyyyk and the couple moving as one...


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Endings

Here is the final chapter of "A Lasat On Kashyyyk". Like I promised, it will have a happy ending! Zeb and Orla will have more children! Hope to finish by this weekend because I'll be leaving for a month long petsitting/house sitting job on Sunday. This will be my last story for awhile since I'll be busy. Have some ideas for a new one featuring Zeb, and plan to start a new story sometime in September. He's a fun character to write about!

Chapter 14 Happy Endings

The celebrations for Zeb's promotion to warrior leader went on for several more days. The Lasat never realized how much his adopted people and family loved him. He truely felt at home for the first time in years even though Hera and Kanan would argue that point. Zeb spent alot of time with his two children and Netalli tried to pick up her father's spear to throw and Orla caught her before she hurt herself.

"I think we have a future warrior on our hands," he said to Orla as she got Ketuunka ready for the day. The prematurely born kit was growing like a weed! He could now sit up on his own and soon would be crawling. Netalli loved to play with her little brother and tried to teach him to talk but he was too young yet. All Ketuunka did was gurgle, coo or babble in baby talk. Netalli on the other hand, was talking quite well for a two year old. Her words were still a bit slurred at times but she could get her point across.

Kanan and Hera fell in love with the two children and proceeded to spoil them rotten. Ezra and Sabine loved to take them for walks and a swim in the stream near the village. Zeb and Orla loved the live-in babysitters and could sneak off sometimes for a walk or a ride on a catamaran.

Even though Zeb seemed content he felt there was something missing. It came time for him to fulfil his duties as warrior leader to train new recruits and he was nervous. Being a Lasat made the feelings stronger. He knew Tarful trusted him with the task, but Zeb felt he couldn't replace Tarful, only follow in his footsteps. At times he still missed the old warrior's guidance and presence making him feel worse. Wullffwaro and Mycha made it their duty to help Zeb until he could make the role of leader his own.

"You're trying to be like Tarful," Chaka said to him one day when he saw how nervous Zeb was at training several warriors with the bowcaster, "Tarful is no longer with us. Make the duties of the new warrior leader...yours. Make them your own and don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I...I know," Zeb answered looking up at the taller Wookiee, "I guess I'm still a little overwhelmed at the responsibilites of warrior leader."

"What was it like for you in the Honor Guard on Lasan?" Chaka asked, "Was it any different than what you are doing now? You had the rank of captain and that sounded like an important role."

"It was," the Lasat anwered, "But...this is different. I'm training Wookiees, some of them older than me! They aren't Lasat..."

"Doesn't matter. You are their leader and they look up to you. Garazeb, you have proved to me...and all the Wookiees that you are a natural leader and possess the most important thing that a warrior leader needs...a caring soul."

That seemed to make Zeb feel better and his confidence grew.

A few weeks later It came time for Zeb's family on the GHOST to leave for Attolon. He hated to say goodbye and it was hard for him to keep the tears inside. He knew it would be a long time until he saw them again and that hurt.

"Goodbye, big brother!" Ezra said giving the Lasat a big hug. Zeb lifted the boy off his feet in the hug he gave him.

"Goodbye, Zeb," Sabine said giving him an even bigger hug and also a kiss on the cheek, "Remember how much Ezra and I love you. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you...too," he said a lump forming in his throat.

"Take care of yourself, General Orrelios," Rex said as he saluted Zeb and the Lasat returned it, "Maybe we'll serve together again sometime."

"Goodbye," Wolffe said giving the Lasat a hug which was a bit out of place for him.

"Hey, Zeb!" Gregor said giving the Lasat a hug and a punch to the shoulder, "Come visit us sometime! Maybe we can go camping again on Kswah Prime in the future."

"I'd like that," Zeb answered giving the trooper a playful punch to the shoulder.

When it came time to say goodbye to Kanan and Hera, Zeb could no longer hold back the tears. The two rebels came forward to embrace him feeling the tears wetting their tunics.

"Oh, Zeb..." Hera said wiping his cheeks dry, "Don't cry...we'll see each other again. You be good and take care of your family. Don't forget, you are always a part of this family and we love you very much."

"Zeb," Kanan said as he gave Zeb a quick hug and then shook his hand, "I know you will be a great warrior. You have shone Hera and I how much of a leader you are. Take care of Orla and the kids. When we get some free time, we'll come for a visit."

The crew boarded the ship and Zeb stood trying to look strong, but his heart was breaking. He felt Orla's comforting arm around his waist and he leaned over against her. She lead him back to their home seeing he was ready to break down. He did cry a little but soon stopped.

"Warrior leaders don't cry," he muttered to Orla.

"Garazeb, it's not bad to cry," Orla said holding him close, "You have been through alot the past few weeks. That is enough to break even the strongest person. Give yourself time to heal from Tarful's death. Grief has no time limit. Know this, my love, you won't go through this alone. You have me, Netalli, Ketuunka and my nurturing ones. We will help you when you feel afraid or sad."

Zeb hugged her tighter.

Another year went by:

"Garazeb!" Orla cried out as she came running from the healer's area.

Zeb's eyes widened thinking something was wrong.

Orla threw her arms around him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Don't fret, my love," she said nuzzling his face, "I am with child! This time I'm having triplets!"

Zeb looked like he was ready to faint.

"According to the healers, I am doing fine and there is a sign that at least one of the infants could be a hybrid of Lasat and Wookiee. They have strong heartbeats and are healthy."

Zeb held her closer and hoped this pregnancy was easier for Orla than the last one. Their hug was interrupted by Netalli yanking on Zeb's pyrel cat pants that he had shortened to the knees. He wore these most of the time feeling more comfortable in them than in the loincloth garment. At least certain parts of his anatomy stayed covered!

"Ma Ma, Da Da, Tuunka's doing a bad thing!" the now three year old child said her little Lasat/Wookiee face in a frown.

The couple broke apart from their embrace and went to see what mischief the Lasat toddler had gotten himself into. Being a year old, Ketuunka was into everything and loved to climb all over and wander away from home if he wasn't being watched. They had to laugh when they saw what Ketuunka had done.

The Lasat kit had upended a container of flour that Orla used in cooking and was covered in the white powder. He was giggling loudly and throwing flour everywhere. Zeb burst out laughing and so did Orla.

"It's not funny!" Netalli said her little hands on her hips, "Tuunka has flour all over him!"

"Yes it's funny, squirt," Zeb said as he picked up Netalli to give her a hug, "He's just being a normal Lasat youngster."

Ketuunka saw his parents and his blue eyes widened for a moment knowing he might be in trouble, but hearing their laughter made him feel better.

"Ma Ma! Da Da!" the toddler babbled out, "Lookie!"

He gave his parents a crooked smile that looked identical to Zeb's.

"Ketuunka Orrelios!" Orla said her face in a frown, "What a mess! You're going to get a bath in the stream!"

The Lasat kit's smile vanished and was replaced by a pout. The big blue eyes welled with tears and he raised his head up to wail. He wasn't too fond of baths, especially in the stream. He had fallen in once when he was learning to walk and it had scared him bad! Since then, he was a little afraid of water, especially the stream or the lake. He didn't mind playing in a carved out wroshyr wood tub full of water. That's how Orla and Zeb kept the kit clean. Netalli on the other hand, loved water and learned to swim when she was Ketuunka's age.

"All right, kiddo," Zeb said picking up his son who had stopped crying, "Time to get washed up!"

Ketuunka fussed some when he was lowered into a calm shallow part of the stream, but he calmed down when Zeb started washing the flour off his fur. The Lasat toddler was ticklish and squirmed making it hard for his father to hold onto him.

"Ketuunka, sit still," he said.

"No!" the tiny Lasat said his bottom lip in a big pout. He tried to stand up in the water and fell scaring himself. He started to cry and Zeb picked him up. Ketuunka threw his little arms around his father's neck and held on tight. Zeb patted the naked child's back and got his crying to ease up a bit. Orla saw the trouble he was having and went to help but realized that Zeb had everything under control. He was a great father. Anyway, she was busy with Netalli who was sitting naked on the side of the stream making mudpies.

"Down!" Ketuunka said wanting Zeb to put him down. The Lasat toddler still naked, ran over to where his big sister was playing in the mud.

"Oh Karabast..." Zeb groaned putting a hand over his face, "I just got that kid clean!"

"Don't worry, love," Orla said gesturing him over to sit next to a tree where they could watch the children. Orla had a hard time sitting down as her stomach grew large from the pregnancy.

"Karabast...," she muttered getting a chuckle from Zeb with her use of the Lasat expletive, "Feels like a have a Rancor in my belly!"

"Orla you still look beautiful," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He looked over at the now filthy children and groaned. Orla caught his look.

"We'll give them a bath in the wroshyr wood tub back at the house," she answered enjoying the feel of Zeb's lips on her cheek. She reached over to kiss him on the lips when Netalli's voice interrupted them.

"Ma Ma! Da Da! Tuunka is eating mud!"

Zeb rolled his eyes. Oh the perils of being a parent to a Lasat toddler! I wonder if I was this bad for my own parents when I was his age, he thought.

Three months later, the GHOST crew came for a visit and the day they arrived, Orla went into labor. Hera and Kanan had the healers bring the Wookiee female aboard the GHOST so they could use the medical scanner to check on the health of the newborns. Everything looked good and Orla was taken back to the healers. Since they had helped in Orla's previous delivery, Hera and Sabine would help again. Kanan and Ezra would stay with the nervous father.

Orla was placed on the birthing bed and settled in for possibly a long labor, but the first of the triplets was born less than two hours later. The infant was a hybrid male with two-tone blonde and purple shaggy fur, pointed ears and a Lasat face. His eyes were a brillant shade of green like the wroshyr trees and he had Wookiee hands and feet. The second child, a female Wookiee cub came shortly later and had reddish brown fur and brown eyes that were the nearly the same color as Orla's father. She let out a squeal like her older sibling and was layed next to the squirming hybrid who grabbed onto her hand. The last child took alot longer and was a Lasat kit.

Zeb could hear the cries of his newborn children and wanted to run in and see them.

"No, young one," K'Pek said as she was asked to help with the delivery in case there were complications, "Orlaruk is doing just fine. Just one more baby to be born."

That didn't calm Zeb's frazzled nerves.

Six hours later the last of the triplets was born. A female Lasat kit with purple fur the exact same shade as Zeb's, and with identical stripe patterns. She was alot smaller than her older siblings, but healthy and showed she had a good set of lungs when she wailed after being delivered. The kit opened her eyes and they were a shade of blue like the waters of the sacred pool. Orla, who was very tired wanted to hold her newborns and they were placed into her waiting arms.

"Please bring Garazeb in to see his new daughters and son," the Wookiee female said a tired smile on her face.

A nervous Zeb was brought in and his green eyes widened at the sight of his newborn triplets. He was followed by Ezra, Kanan, and Chaka. Rukalo was holding the hybrid baby and Hera held the Lasat kit and Sabine the Wookiee cub.

"Are they...?" Zeb whispered as he felt his eyes tear up.

"Zeb, all three are just fine," Hera said walking over to show him the now sleeping Lasat kit, "This is your daughter. She's just smaller than the other two."

"She looks just like me," he said and ran a finger over the kit's full head of dark purple fur. She opened her blue eyes making Zeb's own eyes widen more.

"Her eyes...," he whispered, "They're so blue!"

"Hey big guy," Sabine said bringing over the Wookiee cub, "Here's your other daughter. She's a cutie, don't you think?"

Zeb didn't say anything and just smiled looking down at the Wookiee cub.

"Garazeb," Rukalo said bringing over the hybrid newborn, "Here is your son. As you can see, he is a hybrid just like Netalli."

Zeb looked down at the child and thought he was seeing the most beautiful thing he ever layed eyes on. The baby's shaggy-furred face with the Lasat features almost resembled his father...his real father...Ketuunka. Tears began to fall.

"Garazeb," Rukalo said seeing the tears, "What's wrong? All three babies are doing fine. Orlaruk is fine too."

"I...I guess I'm just a little shook up," the big Lasat stammered out, "My...lifemate just had triplets and this little one...looks like my...father. Even after all these years, I still...miss him."

Hera moved up next to him putting an arm on his shoulder. Ezra, Sabine and Kanan did the same thing.

"Well," Ezra said trying to change the mood, "I think I want to hold my new nieces and nephew. Is it okay?"

"Yes," Hera said handing him the Lasat kit, "Just support her head and don't drop her."

"Hera," the boy grumbled, "I've had enough experience holding babies with Netalli and Ketuunka. Hi, little one, I'm your uncle Ezra."

That got them all laughing.

The next day, Orla was more rested and was able to get out of bed for a few hours. Her mother and Hera insisted on helping with the newborns and it could be seen that the babies would not lack in surrogate uncles and aunts. Rukalo and Chaka were already spoiling the babies like typical grandparents, so were Kanan and Hera . The older babies were alot more vocal than the youngest, but she still let anyone know that she was hungry or needed changing.

As they sat around the community fire that evening, Zeb and Orla announced to the rest of the Wookiee clans and Zeb's family what the babies names would be.

"The oldest one, the hybrid, will have the name Geba after my grandfather," Orla said looking over at Zeb, "The Wookiee cub will have the name Sallua after my grandmother."

"The Lasat kit will have the name...Ashla," Zeb said as he looked down at his tiny daughter who was gripping his thumb with one of her tiny hands.

"Netalli's babies!" the infants' older sister said getting them all to laugh. She loved to give the babies kisses on their little faces. Ketuunka smiled and also gave his younger siblings a kiss. He seemed partial to the Lasat kit as she looked alot like him.

"Baby," he babbled out holding her little hand in his and looking down at her.

As was in Wookiee tradition, K'Pek baptized the newborns with water from the sacred pool. The old Wookiee, even though she was fatigued, loved interacting with the newest additions to the Orrelios family.

"I knew you two would have many cubs," she said to an embarrassed Zeb and Orla, "Let it be known that these three children are now a part of Wookiee society like their two older siblings."

She turned to Zeb and Orla and gave each a kiss on the forehead.

"May the Wookiee gods bless you and your little ones."

A few weeks later, Kanan and Hera had to leave and had a hard time saying goodbye to Zeb and his five children. Even though he was sad, Zeb knew that someday he would see them again.

As the years passed:

General Garazeb Orrelios lead campaigns against the Empire with his army of Wookiee warriors and occasionally with help from his family clan, the GHOST crew. His name became legend amongst not only Wookiees but other alien species, his own people the Lasat in particular. News of what he had accomplished reached Lira San and the far reaches of the galaxy. Try as they might, the Empire could never catch him or any of the other Wookiees.

As he grew older, Zeb trained more and more recruits, including his sons Ketuunka and Geba and also his younger siblings Bufaloo and Katsi. Netalli would become a healer and Sallua would train to become the new Wookiee shaman after K'Pek's death. Ashla, the youngest Orrelios child would be the first female to become a Wookiee warrior...just like her father. Zeb and Orla would watch their children grow and eventually have children of their own. Finally it came time for Zeb to step down as warrior leader and he appointed the son of Bufaloo, named Galen, to succeed him. Zeb and Orla lived for many years and eventually would die of old age. Zeb's image had been carved into the sacred totem years before when he became leader and would have Galen's image carved next to his. This totem was a testament to the life of a Lasat who had found himself a new family amongst the horrors of war...

THE END


End file.
